The Dark Panda (Haitus)
by chachingmel123
Summary: The world before the original Furious Five even existed was a very mysterious place. The newly formed Panda Village gave birth to a new born. The only problem is...he acts nothing like a Panda. The child can't stand the lazy life style of the village and dreams to bring the world to its knees.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: 8/09/2017

Edit: 6/12/2018

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

There is such a thing as being too helpful.

A child is naturally selfish the moment they are born, so it's up to the parents or guardians to teach them what being helpful means.

Very few parents tell their children how dark human nature can be. As a result, the child can either find out on their own or stay blissful ignorant even in their adult years.

Unfortunately, Pearce Edwyn was never exposed to such a thing until he was at death door.

It started with an encounter with an old classmate of his, he never talked to her, but she had come to him suddenly one day, asking for money with tears in her eyes.

Women are terrifying that way, primarily when they use the world perception of them to their advantage.

So, having always been taught that a man should take care of a woman, he gave her some money out of the kindness of his own heart, expecting her to settle some bill's and that would be it.

But she came back.

This time it was some excuse of her mother being, but she couldn't pay the expenses.

Again, out of the kindness of his own heart, he gave her the money to help, little did he know that it would set him on a cold and narrow path.

She kept on coming to him for money, and he kept on giving, it got to the point that he was struggling to pay his bills so for the first time in his life, he borrowed money, but she took that money as well.

His parents never taught him how to say no to a woman.

Realising he couldn't pay, the debt collectors came and repossessed his house leaving him homeless, but like a fool, he was confident that he would get back on his feet, that he would strike another deal that will allow him to get all his assets back.

And that's when he saw her — his old classmate who got him into the mess in the first place.

What was even more shocking was that she was kissing the man, who took everything away from him, he heard them laughing about what they had done to him.

She called him a fool and used the money she scammed from him to buy clothes and jewellery, everything she said was a lie, she had no problem, in her life, in fact, she was well off herself, making million from scamming men who were too kind for their good.

In that span of ten minutes, he had was exposed to a much darker side of Humanity, and he was jealous.

How can such people exist and be living the high life, instead of going to jail?

He worked at an ordinary office job following the law, bowing his head down to those of higher authority and what did he get in return?

Nothing.

Why did the grass look so much greener from where they were standing despite both of them being terrible people?

Had his parents lied to him about life?

And as he pondered this, he was unfortunately spotted.

Before he knew what was happening a gun went off, and his vision went black.

When he came to, he had to stare at a cartoonish looking Panda that was singing to him in an unknown language, which he later recognised as Chinese.

His limb functions were gone, and he could only speak in gibberish, the next thing he knew, the cartoonish looking panda was poking her chest into his face, and he was overcome with the sudden urge to suck who knows what.

So, without feeling shame, he sucked from a cartoonish panda bear, milk entered his body.

He later found it, that he had died and became a cartoonish looking, little panda bear as well.

He had been named Yi Jing, the son of Tian Hai and Sun Na, everybody pretty much looked the same, being a child, he wore a brown vest and grey pants.

The village he was in, was called Panda Village, it had only been active for 30 years ago, so the structures built to call itself a village was still fresh and had yet to sub come to the passage of time.

And as he learnt the world language, he realised how boring his new life was.

If he wasn't rolling, he was stuffed with dumpling's, and cartoonish pandas were jigging their fat in front of everybody face's and having dumbing eating contests with their mouth's fully exposed, every day.

Was he going to die from being overweight?

Was this, his purpose for a new life?

Surely there was a reason why he had been reborn into this world, then dying of a heart attack.

Determined to keep fit, he ran around the village every day and did press up and Sit-up's, essential exercise, despite the look's he got from the village Panda's and his own parent's, who couldn't understand why he didn't want to be fat and lazy like them, he was determined not to die at a young age from obesity.

At night he dreamed of the world beyond the village.

What was the world like and was everybody a Panda?

Was this a Panda-based world?

Year's flow by and became 14, the village had its first ever outside visit — an injured turtle named, Oogway.

"Oh my god!" One Panda said, as the turtle collapsed and blood flowed out of his shell.

"Somebody call the Elders for some immediate healing!" Another panda said as Yi looked at the chaos below with interest.

He slowly crept down the stairs as a group of Panda's carried the injured turtle inside the village, a bunch of old looking Panda's came out, Yi made sure to keep a respectful distance away from them as they gathered.

He then blinked as the Elder Panda's performed some weird hand movement, and their palms began to glow, a steady stream of glowing light gently beamed out of their palms and towards the heavily injured turtle and before his very eyes, the injured Turtle began to heal and regain consciousness, looking just as shocked as he was by the scene.

It was then that Yi realised, somebody was drawing this scene not that far away from him, telling him just how unique this scene was.

In no time at all, the Turtle was cured and gave his thanks to the Panda's, Yi had so many questions, but knew not to voice them out right now, so he voiced them out the following day, visiting one of the Elder's homes.

"What we used was Chi" Elder Ozawa said.

"Chi?" Yi said, "As in spirit energy?" amazed that Chi had a physical form, he was no stranger to Chinese martial arts mumble jumbo.

"Using our chi, we can heal anything and become one with nature. The greater our control, the great our power will be" The Elder Ozawa said.

"Can you teach it to me?" Yi said it sounded cool.

"No," the Elder Panda said, making him frown. "Although your physique is great, you are much too young to learn it."

"Oh, come on," Yi said, "Do you think anybody else here has the patient's to learn the Art, amongst the current generation?"

And the Elder saw that what he said was true, who in the village except this young Panda would be willing to learn Chi? It would make sense that he passed it on, to prevent if for from dying with them.

But still.

He couldn't help but feel that if he taught Chi to this person, it would lead to tragedy.

"My decision still stands, Yi." The Elder said, should he be worried that the youth did not get angry but instead replied in a calm voice.

"Fine" Yi said, getting up and walking to the door before saying. "But I want you to remember, that you had your chance to pass the knowledge of Chi to a Panda and you didn't. I hope the Panda's won't one day need it." before walking out.

Yi had long since stopped trying to be a good person; it was getting him nowhere so, it was time to do something terrible.

Just because this Elder wouldn't teach him, didn't mean the others wouldn't, it was amazing what a little bit of alcohol could do to a person.

He approached Elder Hirai, and the Panda sang like a bird.

With alcohol in his system blinding the Panda to any sense of danger, the Panda showed him how to do it, of course, Yu couldn't do it right off the bat, but with the information, he got from the Panda he had more than enough pointers to know what to work on and fix.

He left that night knowing the Panda wouldn't remember anything the following morning.

He also got information about the world around the village from the Panda; he found out that he was apparently in China of all place that housed this world's version of Dojo's, Temples, where people train to get stronger and perform impossible feats with different techniques.

The message was clear.

In their world, only the strong and cruel rule.

Just like the world, he came from.

But in this life, he would be on ther other side.

Yi refused to be reduced to a pitiful state and be taken advantage of again; he refused to wait for a knight and shining armour to make all his problem's go away.

So, he practised the technique in secret.

And soon the Turtle left which came as a relief to him.

Something about that guy unsettled him; maybe it was because of that 'I've achieved the ultimate enlightenment' vibe, that he could feel from steps away, so he avoided the Turtle like the plague, the Turtle would only cause problems for him later on if he knew, he existed.

Who wouldn't forget the only skinny Panda on the planet?

He also made sure that the Turtle never saw his face or back, before beginning his training.

In his little room, he had privacy, but he didn't need a security alarm, the weight of a Panda was all he needed to hear, to alert him of somebody approaching his door.

It took him a whole week to channel his Chi and emit it; the Elder Panda's would be shocked if they discovered how fast he mastered the technique, although it was hard taking a plant, without looking suspicious.

It turned out the Panda Elders were indeed very old, a week later they all started dropping off like flies, within two months the last Elder Panda died, seemly taking the secret of Chi with them, nobody knew that Yi had become a Chi user.

With the Chi healing technique under his belt, he wasn't satisfied.

He knew he could do much more with his Chi; he knew he could put his body to work and obtain the ultimate strength.

He needed to find a Temple to learn more techniques and become stronger, so strong that he could rule the world, crushing everybody in his path.

But even he knew that learning the world's techniques was impossible for somebody of his lifespan, he would be dead before he got through half of it.

That meant he had to achieve Immortality.

Something that was thought to be impossible can be possible in this world, all he had to do was find the right scroll and see if there was a penalty for it.

Chi was life energy so if he used it carelessly, he had a very high chance of dying, he had to obtain more control over it, and that means leaving the Village.

"Father, Mother. I'm leaving this Village." He suddenly said, one day at dinner.

He had waited a good five years after the last Elders died and now he felt like he had reached the age of adulthood.

"What?" His father said, did he hear wrong?

"Mother, father," Yi said. "There is nothing here for me. I'm not like the other Pandas. I don't want to eat and sleep all day till the day I die. I want to see the world."

"But the world is a dangerous place, son." His mother said, "There is a lot of dangers out there. What about if you get hurt? Stay in the village where it's safe."

"Mother, I am not a child anymore," Yi said, surprising both of them. "I am a fully-grown man who doesn't even know if there are other Panda Villages out there. I don't even know who is out there. My whole life has been behind these protective walls. My fellow Panda's may be fine with it, but I am not. I am leaving, wither you give me your blessing or not. I will not stay trapped here because I was told to do."

"…." Both his parents looked pretty shocked at his declaration, but when they thought about it, they always knew their child was extraordinary, the fact he wasn't fat and lazy like the rest of them was proof enough, but very few Pandas ever ventured out of the village.

"Alright," His father said, surprising both of them.

"Dear!" His mother said.

"Let face it," His father said, "In our heart's we both know that he would leave us someday. He isn't a child anymore but a man who can make his own decisions. Let him explore the world."

"...fine," His mother said, before turning to him and saying."But if you get hurt, come back immediately."

"Yes, Father," Yi said.

The next morning, Yi stood at the barrier separating the village from the outside world, he wore winter clothes and carried an old Japanese styled carrier bag containing all his supplies and clothes.

He gave both his parents a goodbye hug.

"Bye, son," His father said.

"Bye, father," He said, hugging him before hugging his Mother. "Bye mother,"

His mother was tearing up as he turned around and took his first step outside the village, behind him, his parents waved goodbye, and when he was out of hearing range, his mother leaned and said.

"So how long do you think, he'll last?"

"I'll give him a week, top's," His father said.

Neither of them realised this would be the last time they saw their son.

And scene!

Should I continue this? If I did, Yi will go to the nearest Temple and beg a master to take him under his wing. Please review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: This story has become so popular so fast that I had to continue this.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

Yi was sick and tired of seeing Bamboo.

After entering the Bamboo forest, he spent several day's trying to get out, despite the positives of being in a forest like this one, he saw the seeing endless amount of potential food, in the form of a plant, run passed him.

Using his knife, he would climb to the very top of the bamboo and cut the top off for food, only somebody who wanted their presences to be known would cut from the bottom, so carelessly.

Another good thing about staying in the Bamboo forest was, it provided him with a new form of training, after all, how many panda bears or other animals, can boost that they could stand on top of a single blade of bamboo and not have it buckle under their weight?

He was just sick and tired of Bamboo soup every day, he had long since eaten the dumpling's his mother had packed for him and he had entertained the idea of going back.

But this was the price he paid for freedom.

With freedom came his desire to finally eat meat, for some reason all the Village Panda's ever ate was dumpling's or noodles, as a result, he had been forced to be a Vegetarian.

Well, no more.

He would brutally slaughter a cartoonish Turkey if he had to, just to taste meat again.

Well, he was in luck, after five days of entering the forest, he came across a group of pig's who were out camping.

Maybe a family?

Was it wrong, that he could imagine slowly cooking each and every one of them over a spit of fire?

Nah.

It was survival of the fittest out here, for him to survive, naturally something had to die.

Meaning Pig's.

Besides, Pigs were eaten in the million's every day, back in his original world, so what if they could talk and beg for help?

Their flesh was still delicious.

So, he formed a plan and waited until the night invaded the sky.

When he was sure all of the pigs had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up until the sun was up, he got out his knife that he had used to cut bamboo with, that thankfully hadn't become stale yet.

Such a sharp knife.

And slit each and every one of their throat's while they slept, by the end of the hour, he was using their own fire to roast their head's, not caring that he had committed some kind of taboo in the world he was in.

The natural saltiness of a Pig's head was welcoming in his mouth, if anybody came across the scene of a slim panda eating a decapitated Pigs head with headless bodies not that far from him, they would run away screaming.

Once he had eaten a small part of one of the head's, he chopped the bodies up and stored them in a jar that was once used to house dumplings and as a result, it was absolutely massive.

The meat he gathered should be enough for several weeks, he even added several spices to preserve it.

After that, it didn't take long for him to come out of the forest and once he was at the edge, he opened up the map, that had been given to him thanks to a drunk Panda.

His destination?

Padoda Temple, where Grand Master Deer was.

Ch 2: Grand Master Deer.

It took him three months just to get to the mountain.

It took him several day's just to reach the peak, he couldn't understand why cars hadn't been invented yet or at least a lift to make the track easier, even being fiscally fit was tasking on his body.

But there was a bright side to all of this.

The mountain had its own lake, he had long since eaten the meat he had obtained and for fear of blood being smelled on him by another animal, he entered the river and scrubbed himself with soap, washing his clothes as well.

He was lucky, that he had other clothes to wear while he waited for the wet one's to dry.

Once they were dry and he took a sniff, he was sure the scent of the soap had purified any scent of blood on them and wore them.

Once he had gotten to the top, he couldn't help but feel disappointed when he saw the giant stone wall in front of him, blocking his way in seeing the Temple.

He walked around the wall, looking for even the smallest of cracks to wiggle through.

But there was none.

Should he attempt to climb over the wall?

"I hope you're not thinking of climbing over my wall" Said a voice that came from behind him, almost giving him a heart attack.

Yi turned around, to find a cartoonish looking Deer standing on its hind legs, a bunch of flowing hair brushed to one side of the Deer's head and he was dressed like he had just come out of the stone age.

Meaning, only his neck and bits were covered in green fabric.

If the Deer didn't extrude a powerful aura, he would have classed the Deer as mental.

Was this...

"Grand Master Deer" He said, showing some respect, he know fully well that he could die, if he offended this person.

A Deer's Hove's were the most dangerous part about them.

He would die if he got kicked at his current strength.

"Oh, so you know who I am" The Deer said, honestly surprised before saying/ "And who might you be?"

Yi took off his straw hat and said. "My name is Yi Jing and I have left my village in hopes, of learning Kung Fu from you"

"A Panda?" Grand Master Deer said, honestly surprised to see one that actually wants to learn Kung Fu. Well, that's not something you come across every day. "Hmm..."

And before Yi could even blink, the Deer was suddenly in front of him and inspecting his right paw, before picking him up by his right foot and poking it, than the Deer placed him the right side up, only to force his mouth to open wide before tapping his stomach.

"I don't usually take students that are Panda's" Grand Master Deer said, "Under normal circumstance I would have turned you away, but your physic is unique from normal Panda's. What training have you done in the past, to have the body of potential fighter."

He never thought he would be saying that to Panda, who was best known for their obsession with food and laziness.

Yi decided not to tell him everything.

"Well, Grand Master Deer, sir" Yi said, "I ran around my village since the moment I could run and I have been preforming basic exercise which resulted in my much slimmer than average body, for Panda. The other Panda's helped me with muscle training"

It was hell, having several Panda's who weighed the danger level on a human being, sitting on him as weights for him.

"And what made you decide to do it?" Grand Master Deer said.

"Why not?" Yi said "Just because somebody is Panda doesn't mean they can't learn Kung Fu" and his answer seemed to be the right one, because the Deer suddenly smiled and said.

"Follow me inside, young one" Grand Master Deer said, walking passed him and the stone wall that had eluded him for so long suddenly parted, making his jaw drop.

His eyes than rested on a Temple, that looked just like what you would expect from a movie about Martial arts, unfortunately the distance was a tough journey to cross because of the step's leading upwards.

The only difference was, this place was clearly lively and not trying to look lively like the countless movie's fail to do.

Martial arts, was clearly thriving here unlike his original world.

Yi climbed up the step's, thinking how hard it would be if he was fatter, there was about sixty steps before they finally reached the top and came face to face with the doors of Padoda Temple, the door had a Deer mediating on it.

The moment the doors came open, Yi felt an incredibly feeling rush through him.

Wait.

Chi!?

After tempering with his Chi, he know what Chi felt like and there was defiantly Chi secretly hidden in the air.

Just where did the Chi come from?

Yi didn't show his thoughts on his face as they walked into the Temple, the marble floor almost made him slip, seeing this, Grand Master Deer said.

"The waxed floor takes some time getting used to" he said while looking like he was walking on concrete ground, causing a little annoyance to Yi who was trying his hardest to stay on his feet and not embarrass himself by slipping and sliding all over the floor.

He took a look around as he struggled to walk forward, columns with Deer carving's engraved on them were everywhere, in the middle of the room was a giant space, where sunlight came in and shelves full of scrolls were kept.

Yi eyes lit up at the sight of the scroll's, wondering what kind of amazing techniques were written on them.

"All of my students are outside practicing, so they should be coming in soon for a break. Let me show to your room" Grand Master Deer said, walking down one of the many corridor's and Yi followed after him, little bit high on Chi and the more they walked, the more Chi he could feel in the air.

Soon it got so much that he just had to breath in and out, it was obvious to him that Grand Master Deer didn't expect him to be sensitive enough to notice the Chi in the air, at best he would say the Temple had a magically feeling to it.

They approached a door that was by far the best-looking door, he had ever seen, it was breaming with Chi and Yi had to say. "You don't mind me asking but what is behind this door?"

"Oh, that door" Grand Master Deer said, he didn't find the question strange because the Panda was young and naturally young people were attracted to shiny thing's, plus the door had to have Chi flowing through it, for it to be opened. "Behind this door, is my personal technique library. I'm also a creator of Techniques and often write them down in a scroll and put them in their"

He wanted his legacy to continue even long after he was gone.

The thin Panda gave him a look of awe.

"There are also several powerful artifice's behind this door, that I've collected in my time as a Master" Grand Master Deer said.

"Wait, aren't you worried about a break in?" Yi said, he just to voice it out. "After all, what's on the other side is so valuable"

In which Grand Master Deer replied."Even if somebody know what was on the other side, they wouldn't be able to get in"

"Why?" Yi said.

"Only a person who can wield Chi can unlock this door" Grand Master Deer said. "And currently there are only three Master skillful enough in Chi to be able to open this door, in all of China. Don't be surprised if I don't teach you or any of my other student's, it's a very hard thing to do and getting it wrong can mess up your Chi network."

"What's a Chi network?" Yi said, making Grand Master Deer smile.

"You will learn about that in the coming day's" Grand Master Deer said, "Now, let's continue onto your bedroom" walking down the path, Yi took one look at the door before peeling his eyes away from it.

They soon came to a wooden door and Grand Master Deer opened it, revealing a room that put his old run-down room to shame, it was much more cleaner and there was even a mattress, wardrobe and desk.

There was another door inside the room for the bathroom.

A far cry from his room which was showing its age and several thing's had been left over, from the room's previous owner, like underwear and a creepy grass doll, for some reason.

"This will be your room" Grand Master Deer said, smiling at the slim Panda's look of awe as Yi came in. "Well... get settled in, I'll come for you when Dinner is ready. We're having Sushi tonight. I'm sure you can familiarize yourself with the other students at dinner time"

"Thank you, Grand Master Deer" Yi said, showing extreme respect, the Deer just waved it off as he walked out and slowly closed the door behind him.

"What a weird Panda" He said, walking away.

 _He had no idea that, that Panda would be the one to take his head in the near future._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi finds out that he's one of one hundred disciples and start's his training by getting his ass whooped. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

Yi after putting all his thing's away, couldn't help but be excited by what he was going to learn here.

Just how amazing was he going to become under a Master of Kung Fu?

But he even know that under Grand Master Deer, there was only so much, he was allowed to learn in the coming year's.

Even if he managed to become a master himself, if two or more Master's teamed up against him, his legacy would end just like that, and all that would be under his name, was one single sentence.

How disgraceful.

That was why he had to learn techniques he wasn't allowed to learn, to give him that extra edge and use item's, he wasn't allowed to use, no matter how dark they were.

He wondered what kind of treasure larked behind those Chi activated doors, he couldn't wait to get in there but it was too soon, right now.

There was no doubt, that some kind of alarm activated, if anybody other than Grand Master Deer opened the door.

He had to either find the right moment to get in or create one himself.

"Yi Jing. Dinner is ready" Came a voice he recognized as Grand Master Deer, he instantly made sure he was presentable and his pants were on tight.

Apparently for some bizarre reason, males in this world just strut around with their chest exposed, you would think shirts didn't exist, but they do on female's.

Once he was happy with his appearance, he opened the door and met Grand Master Deer, who smiled and told him to follow him.

They exited the hallway and walked down another hallway that was parallel to front door of the Temple, where they were met with a grand looking door with a Deer on it, lots of noise sprung out of it, he could also smell the scent of noodles and dumpling's.

Not one single roasted meat came out of the door.

He honestly tried not to show his displeasure in being forced to go back to a none meaty meal's as the door cracked opened.

About a hundred pair of eyes turned his way and met his eyes.

Hm..

Should he come back later?

Ch 3: The first day is always the hardest.

Dinner was very awkward.

Having Grand Master Deer with him, as about a hundred pairs of eyes drilled into his skull wasn't something he was used to.

He could clearly see the hostility in their eyes.

Deer, Elephant, Tiger, Roaster, Turkey, Sheep, Rino.

Why did this damn Deer have so many students!?

Couldn't he not just pick five and leave it at that!?

With so many personalities clashing with each other and the fact that the Master could not possibly give each and every one of them the individual attention they need, there was no way there wouldn't be problem's in such a large group.

He felt like he was sitting in the middle of about a hundred, wild lion's, and all he had to distract him was this pitiful looking vegetable stew in front of him.

The grass visible in it, just floated there like it had been long died before it was even picked, and the taste made him want to barf, it was clear to him that the cook only cared about quantity and not quality, they didn't even try to make it taste passable.

But he didn't dare to complain, not with his current level of strength.

He then retreated back to his room, before those hostile gazes turned deadly.

He wasn't in the mood to die yet, so he lamely entered his room and spent the rest of the evening there.

It was four in the morning when he heard a gong and somebody yell.

"GET UP EVERYBODY! THE DAY HAS STARTED!"

He almost jumped up, opened his door and yelled at the person to shut the hell up, until he remembered where he was, his sleep depraved eyes turned to his alarm clock.

It was four in the morning!

Don't tell me, their doing that training, cliché? Yi thought, he thought he would just go back to bed and they would leave him.

No such luck.

His door suddenly slammed opened and the gong itself, went off in his ear.

Apparently because he didn't immediately dash out like everybody else, the person, who he now saw was a Goose, came to wake him up personally.

It was in that moment that Yi vowed to himself that he would slowly cook the Goose nice and slowly, when he had the power to do so.

"You got five minutes to get ready!" The goose yelled, unaware of his terrifying thought's and the horror that awaited him.

The goose than want back and Yi was forced to get out of bed and get ready, the feeling of nothing but cold water at four in the morning, was like a thousand needles stabbing into his skin.

Apparently, the Temple had never heard of hot water before and Yi thoughts, were turning incredibly dark the more he had to endure.

Once he was done and his fur was dried, he walked out of his room only to meet Grand Master Deer in the hallway, who lead him to the training ground.

Yi was lead to the back of the Temple, to the training yard and it was freezing cold.

Never had he been thankful for his Panda Fur, it helped greatly with the cold.

In the large space, that Yi would come to loath, training equipment that you only see in every Chinese martial art's movie ever made, stood before him, including the not wide enough tall stump's over a pit of spikes, that people stood on and used sticks to try and knock each other off.

"Since your new" Grand Master Deer said, "Let me start you off easy"

And Yi didn't dare put his foot in his mouth and request something harder, everybody here was so amazing in their martial arts that if he fought one of them, it would only end in his humiliation.

Only an idiot would ignore his own abilities right now in order to look cool as a result Yi didn't say anything.

"Oh, no complaints?" Grand Master Deer said, honestly surprised to meet a young person who didn't immediately want to jump into the hardest stuff.

"I know my abilities right now and I think it's best for me to start small" Yi said, as much as he wanted to just jump in, hoping he could do everything on his first try and totally look badass, he know reality would be very different.

"Then, I want you to try and hit that dummy" Grand Master Deer said, pointing to the training dummy that looked like a red panda.

Well, that wasn't offensive at all...

"Okay than" Yi said, walking down the steps and walking to the dummy, he know fully well, that he had never thrown a proper punch in his life or two lives.

At least he was smart enough to know, when the dummy came at him, he shouldn't let it crash into him.

Several students who were waiting at the side waiting for their turn, naturally took notice of him.

Never had they seen such a thin Panda or one that wanted to learn Kung Fu seriously.

The very idea was laughable.

Yi stood in front of the dummy and took a breath in, he didn't dare to do the whole Kung Fu cliché greeting, in case he offended anybody.

He then threw a punch like a complete amateur and his fist met with the dummy.

Bam.

The movies didn't tell you how painful it was to exactly hit one of these.

His fist almost turned red and he wanted to cry out but he didn't and let the dummy swing back before timing his movement's and hitting it again.

He didn't care that several students were laughing at his clearly armature punch's.

Let them laugh, he would enjoy making each and every one of them beg for their lives when he was stronger than them.

He didn't show his clear surprise when Grand Master Deer himself, walked over to him and fixed his posture with several overpowering tap's.

His body learned from his forced uncomfortable position that the Grand Master had put him in to throw a punch and he hit the dummy for four straight hours', a feat shocking for somebody who had never leant an ounce of Kung Fu before.

How many students could say that on their first day, they didn't collapse within the first hour?

Despite the sweat pouring down his face and that they all could see that he was clearly winded, Grand Master Deer couldn't help but be amazed at the thin Panda.

What was driving the Panda to continue to lift his arm's even when his fingers were broken?

Other Students who saw this, naturally weren't happy that the Master paid attention to him and their hatred for him grew.

"Stop. Any further and you wouldn't be able to make a fist for a month" Grand Master Deer said, as Yi stopped, he practically collapsed on the floor. "Rest up. We'll, go to the next exercise in half an hour"

HALF AN HOUR!?

Yi wanted to scream, his hand's felt like they had both pulled out a gun and shot each other.

Clearly, he would need more than half an Hour to recover.

The time limit would be no problem if he used his Chi but he didn't dare do it in front of a Master while he was novice student, especially when he wasn't supposed to be able to use such an advance form of Chi.

So, he didn't say anything and just accepted it.

Half an hour was up way too quickly and he was quickly taken to the kind of training equipment you would only see in shows like 'Total Wipe Out' and 'Takeshi's Castle', the giant slippery pole that he was expected to get on to and make his way across while avoid every obstacle that throw themselves at him, while below, was filled with porcupine needle.

It was an equipment used to torture a beginner.

"Well, then begin at your own pace" Grand Master Deer said, as a lot student's gathered to watch him be fail miserable and scream like a little girl.

If Yi didn't know better, he would think the Deer was sadistic.

So, much to everybody anticipation, he walked up the stairs and faced the pole of doom.

Slow and steady win's the race...Yi thought as he took it slowly and as he wobbled, his body realized one important fact.

It had managed to balance on a single blade of Bamboo, why the hell, wouldn't it be able to balance on a spinning pole that was as thick as buffalo's leg?

The student's and the Grand Master was certainly shocked when he wants from wobbling to walking on it like he was Seal balancing a ball on its nose.

He made it look incredibly easy.

The first obstacle appeared.

Two giant logs'.

He bent down and clung onto the pole as it sprung around from the force and when it stopped, he used his muscle training to lifted his body away from the porcupine spikes.

Unfortunately, the training equipment was prepared in case somebody tried to complete it from down below.

Rock's.

Lots of rock's were belted at him from down below.

Rock's hit both of his hand's that were still recovering from his dummy training.

The result was quiet nasty.

Yi in pain let go and plunged into the sea of Porcupine spikes.

For the next hour, somebody had to pull Porcupine spikes from his body, allowing him to move his body properly, all the while the other students were laughing at him.

Once that was done, he was sentenced to run up to the Temple gate from up above and back.

He couldn't take a break until lunch was ready.

The time was 9:26 in the morning, when he was forced to do this.

Had he run for an unholy amount of time, before?

Yes.

But the village didn't have many step's in it because everybody was all fat and lazy so it was a wake-up call for his body when he was forced to climb lots of stairs over and over again.

And no matter how much he wished to burf into the nearby bush, he swallowed it and pressed on, even if his legs were running on shear willpower.

Lunch was served in large buckets and by the time, he tried to get in, there was hardly anything left.

It was clear to him that the other students had it out for him.

His stomach was half full when he was forced into another exercise, where his fellow Student's pelted him with rocks and he had to defend himself with nothing more than a wooden pole.

They enjoyed it a little too much for his liking and he felt several thing's break when the fast-moving rock's made contact with his body.

He got that this was to train his eyes and reflect action's but god damn it, why couldn't a machine throw the rock's instead of people who know Kung Fu and hated him with passion?

He was than thrown into the pit of surprise fire, all he could think about was how he was going to fix his beautiful fur after this.

He went in with dread and it was just as horrible as he imagined it, the flames may not be enough to kill somebody but they could injure people.

Yi arrived at Dinner, looking like the world's first, burnt thin Panda Bear.

But never once did he complain.

The tasteless stew tasted like heaven to his starving stomach that needed anything to fill it.

He walked out of the hall, like a man on exile.

Several students laughed at him and some were loitering around the place.

He could feel that he wasn't welcome here... but isn't life about working with people who despise you for no good reason?

He passed by the beginner scroll's, only to stop and retract.

"Hey, can I take one of these?" He said, asking nobody in particular.

"Sure" said, a Rino. "You can take anything as long as you put it back" smiling, everybody didn't expect him to get passed the first scroll because of how useless it actually was in their eyes.

What good will it do, if the Panda learned to make Tea?

Yi didn't see the scrolls as rubbish, instead he see it a gold mind.

A chance to improve himself.

After all, somebody with Knowledge can be downright terrifying if they were put into the right situation.

He took scroll's 1-3 and headed back to his room.

However, he wasn't far enough, not to hear.

"Just you wait, the Panda Bear last a week. There's nothing in those scrolls that is worth learning. I wonder if he's stupid enough to keep reading?"

Unfortunately, those who mocked him had yet to realize...

Ignorance was a double-edged sword.

And scene!

Does anyone like my made-up quote at the end? Pretty good right? Next chapter, Yi open's the scroll's and find's out the first few scrolls are indeed deemed useless, but pursues the beginner scroll's anyway, hungry for knowledge. His obsession starts to pain off in his training. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Edit: 10/10/2017

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

Yi, despite his body, screaming out to him because of extreme pain that happened whenever he took a step forward, couldn't help the smile on his face.

In his hands were scroll's full of knowledge, that people just handed to him for free!

Even if the contents were deemed useless to those looking at it, there had to be a reason why Grand Master Deer just left them out in the open like that.

Knowledge was power, no matter how useless it may seem on the surface.

Yi know this as he entered his room and shut the door behind him, every bone in his body was screaming for him to go to sleep because his body knows how tough tomorrow would be for him.

But he know, listening to his body right now would be a mistake.

The serpent called Laziness only strikes when your guard down and once it has its teeth into you, the effects are devastating.

If he laid it off for tomorrow, he would never have the willpower to open the scrolls.

So, he sat down at his desk, lit the lamp and opened Scroll number one, he figured he would read it for an hour before he let himself fall asleep.

He felt like anything longer than that would be dangerous for his body, that had already been pushed to its limits and beyond.

If he didn't find some rest, there was no doubt in his mind that he would die from overwork or exhaustion.

His eyes eagerly landed on the first sentence on the paper.

But he was in for a shock when he read:

' **How to make the Perfect Cup of Tea: Part 1** '

His eyes dimmed, as he stared at the title in disbelief.

What was he look at?

Was this really a scroll, on making Tea!?

It can't be!

He quickly opened scroll number 2, hoping he would find something interesting in that one.

No, such luck.

' **How to make the Perfect Cup of Tea: Part 2** '

Maybe, Number 3?

' **How to make the Perfect cup of Tea: Part 3** '

Yi was ready to faint.

Why did the process of making Tea need three scrolls!?

No wonder, he could take these scrolls so freely!

He could see why these scrolls were deemed so useless in the eyes of the other students, where they all like this?

Any normal person would have given up the moment they read the title, but Yi was not a normal person.

Even if it was useless looking, it was still knowledge.

Plus, he felt like, if he didn't at least read something, he would join the ranks of the muscled brained fighter's in the Temple.

He didn't want his brain to rot because it was the one thing that could decide if he reached his goal or died trying.

So, he would have to simulate it regularly.

Reading signs was not simulating.

So, he would read these three scrolls' even if he was called a fool for doing so and absorb every single word of it.

And who knows?

Maybe, he would have use for it in the future?

Ch 4: The Buff Female Sheep.

It took him a total of four day's in training hell before he finished reading all three scrolls', his brain was trying to figure out why the scroll's kept on mentioning 'Balance'.

Why did he feel like the scrolls weren't just talking about getting the right amount of ingredients?

He felt like this want beyond making tea.

Should he try making Tea, from the Kitchen?

It should have the supplies he needed, to make countless levels of Tea.

So, with that in mind, the moment the gong went off, he was already up and ready to start the day, so you can imagine the shock from the other students when he walked passed their room's and went in search for Grand Master Deer who was mediating on a step in the training field.

He wondered if he should intrude?

But the knowing the Deer, it was clear he know that he was there, so Yi didn't hesitate to ask if he could be put on kitchen duty, which came as a surprise to the Deer and those around them.

Why would any sane person spend hours in the Kitchen, after completing such an intense workout?

Any normal person would have just eaten their fill and left but Yi had volunteered to grind himself more.

"You may leave, for the Kitchen at 8 in the morning. I'm sure Madam Sheep would be happy with the extra help." The Deer said.

A Sheep?

Yi almost drooled at the prospect of eating a Sheep.

He didn't know if he could handle, being in a confined space, with steam hitting against the sheep's skin, and a knife and pot neat him.

The Deer would probably suspect him, if the Sheep suddenly want missing, right?

He would just have to see when his training day was over, how much he could endure and immediately want to hit the dummy.

#Several Hours Later#

Yi cursed in his mind.

In front of him wasn't a cute and harmless sheep that he envisioned but instead, it was a Sheep that wore a tight shirt and pants, muscle threatened to pop out and she was more than twice his size in height.

Since when were Sheep's on steroid's?

The Kitchen itself, looked like he had stepped back into the middle ages, there wasn't a single electric cooker in sight.

"So... you're the guy who volunteered, eh?" Said, Madam Sheep and Yi felt like his ears were being blown off from the volume of her voice alone.

But Yi didn't cower and instead stood firm and said.

"My name Yi Jing. I hope to learn many thing's from you"

"You're a Panda? And you want to learn Kung Fu?" The buff sheep said, when she talked, the muscles on her chest bulged and she laughed." Now I have seen everything! Where is the rest of your stomach? You're so thin. If you do a good job, I'll let you sample my good stuff"

And Yi eyes inwardly narrowed.

Did she just imply that because he was a Panda, he only joined the Temple to eat free food?

But Yi continued to put on a deceptive display, not showing his dark thoughts that involved a certain buff Sheep and a pot full of boiling water.

"Now. Go and separate that bundle of grass over there" She said, pointing to the unholy pile of grass. "And put no more than five pieces into thirty plates. I do not want to see weed's in them when I come to inspect them in an hour's time."

"What, an Hour!?" Yi said, wasn't that too quick? This was thirty plates they were taking about!

"Normally, I would give you 30 minutes but your new here. And make sure to wash the grass." The sheep said, as Yi was left to an almost impossible amount of work.

His body still hurt all over from training and yet he was expected to handle a large lump of grass that would no doubt have one or two thorns on it or even insect's.

But he didn't complain and got a Stoll and sat on it, he began to sort through the pile and just as he expected, he came across several thrones and his hands soon showed the devastation his simply task would cause to his hand's.

But he didn't complain and just did it.

Engrossed, he didn't notice the buff Sheep glance his way every once in the while as he continued, despite his bruised hands and aching back, he pressed on.

With no time in the room, he had no way of knowing he hadn't made the deadline and Madam Sheep didn't say anything when she let him join the last remaining students in the dining hall.

She seemed pretty surprised when he showed up again, the very next day, ready to work in the kitchen.

She watched him as he repeated his task from the previous day, without compliment, finished it and left to eat his own food.

This went on for a full week, it became normal to see him leave the kitchen.

Yi, who could feel the Chi in his body flowing through him, found that his control allowed him to perform an inner examination of his own body and he know immediately when his eye sight started to sharpen, because of the long hour he spent staring at a pile of grass trying to find the difference between a weed and a blade of grass.

The most noticeable changes to his body were his paw's, his level of endurance shot up like crazy and sure he was picking the thorn's out of his hand's more time's than he would have liked, but the thorn's seemed to have made the skin on his paw's tougher and paralyzed, the feeling in them.

When he hit something, the backlash that he usual felt from the blow was beginning to lessen, seeing the benefits of this, he eagerly looked forward to Kitchen duty.

Of course, everybody else thought he was crazy for looking forward to kitchen duty, but only the Grand Master could see the results of him spending time in the kitchen.

Unfortunately for Yi, he could feel the glares on his back each time the Grand Master took notice of him.

His task in the Kitchen which would usually take him five hours to do on his first day had been reduce to 3 hours', an incredibly fast pace when you realize he had only spent one week doing this, it's because his body was learning at a rapid pace.

It also became much easier for him to distinguish a weed from a normal blade of grass and his hands were getting dull to the thorn's that they attracted, with each plunge.

Behind his back, Madam Sheep would give him looks of shock, seeing his hands get faster as if they were evolving each day.

If other students were to walk in while he worked, they would be shocked by how fast his hands had become.

By week three of being benched with this job, Yi had fulfilled the requirement of filling 30 plates in under an hour.

One day, Madam Sheep came to him and said. "After you finished with the grass, I want you to chop these onions into a perfect slice. I don't want to see any of them chopped crookedly."

"Yes, Madam Sheep," Yi said, halfway through his original task, as she continued to prepare the meals for tonight.

He was finished half an hour later and want to the station were the Onions were stationed, thinking this would be an easy task.

But he was in for a shock.

The knife near the Onion's barely had any blade, it was dull.

How on earth?

Yi's eyes burned, he had clearly seen Madam Sheep use this knife to cut the onion's open, the other day, maybe he been mistaken?

He looked at the Knife rack and picked each of them up.

They were all blunt.

How on earth did she cut anything, if all the knifes were blunt in the kitchen?

Yi eyes blazed with curiosity, was there a trick to the knife's?

He raised his hand that held the knife and struck it down on his first onion.

As expected it was a miracle that the Knife even managed to slice even the top of the skin off, but Yi wasn't willing to give up and continued to try and cut.

That day, he spent over four hours trying to cut the Onion's and his wrist was clearly feeling it.

In fact, his whole hand could clear feel the impact between the blunt knife and the hard Onion's when they connected, but he pressed on with the kind of determination, you would only find in somebody who had a clear goal in their eyes.

Using his brain, he began to learn about his own wrist.

Before he transferred his strength to his wrist in hopes of slicing through it in one strike, but he quickly to learnt how the enormous amount of force could rebound back into his wrist, causing it to break.

So, he soon tried to find another alternative and he made a startling discovery.

With just a little force in one direction, he could reduce the damage to his own wrist and still get the job done.

Naturally it was harder for his body to learn, it had been putting all his force into one object subconsciously, there was also the issue of the smell that came from the onion's, if he spent too long in cutting them, that would cloud his eyes.

 _This Panda..._ Madam Sheep thought, it had only been a couple of days since she moved him to the onion's and he was already adjusting his power.

In all the year's she had been at the Temple, not one of the students who came in to help, had displayed such would usually quit after one or two days and yet he pursed and learned what others hadn't.

They would usually quit after one or two days and yet he pursed and learned what others hadn't.

Being in front of Onion's allowed Yi to experiment with the power he put into his wrist and see what damage would be done, if he released all his power recklessly at once, this than started to seep into his day training.

Grand Master Deer smiled when he saw Yi send the panda doll flying while consciously controlling the power he put into a single punch.

That day, Yi know, it wasn't a coincidence when some of the weapon's used in training 'accidentally' want off course and headed straight for him.

His sudden dodge seemed to have caught a lot of people off guard, because of his agile ability, if it wasn't for the sharpness of his eyes, he would have surely been injured.

The hostility in the air, reminded him all too much of the movie's where crime Lords have to chose their next successor from a bunch of hand picked people, those who wanted the seat, killed each other in the hopes of being the last one standing.

If they thought he was intimidated by that, then he couldn't help but pity them.

The next few days, he continued working in the kitchen until one-day Madam Sheep said.

"Yi. Come here. I want you to prepare me, some Tea"

"What?" He said, what was this all of a sudden?

Originally, he only came to the kitchen because he wanted to use the ingredients to try out what he learned from the scroll's.

"Please use the ingredients and equpment. I have set out." Madam Sheep said, not explaining anything.

Yi hadn't complained yet so why should he start now?

So, he made his way over to them and saw the seemly endless thing's laid out in front of him, if he hadn't read those three scrolls', he wouldn't know what half the stuff was and what was worse, was that there was nothing to stop the hot water from coming in contact with his paw's.

But to his surprise when he funneled the boiling hot water between his paws, he didn't feel anything other than slight heating, the thorns he dealt with day in and day out, had basically killed all sense of pain within them.

Cutting the onions had taught him not to rush thing's as he poured.

Amongst the buddle of plants near him, he could only pick one.

He had seen Madam Sheep enough times to know what Tea leaves look like and grounded them using a certain amount of power, this had become easy for him because of the cutting of Onion with a blunt knife, if he hadn't learnt it, the leaves would have come out too fine and the taste would be lost.

He followed the instruction's he memorized step by step, with each step he realized just how detailed the instruction's exactly where.

If he tried this before, without doing the task's Madam Sheep had set for him, he wouldn't even get half way through.

He soon finished the Tea and placed it on a tray, using his incredible balance, he calmly placed it in front of Madam Sheep, who was judging it with a critical eye.

Madam Sheep sniffed it, she was very surprised by how lovely it smelled, before picking it up and letting it cool down first, you wouldn't think somebody with such big muscles could handle a tea cup so delicately.

Once she thought it had cool down enough, she took a sip and was shocked.

"T-This is" She said, honestly shocked, could it be?

No.

She had to be sure.

She took another sip and the flavor exploded into her mouth.

This was the Grand Master Deer Special Tea!

How did this Panda gain the secret recipe when the Deer wouldn't tell her!?

Another thought came to mind as she looked at Yi.

 _Who is this Panda!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, 6 months have passed and Yi continues to gain favor with the Grand Master which leads to a confrontation between some of the students who want to 'warn' him. Get ready for a big action scene. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter.

Jck: Thanks' for your review. This last chapter was a mix of personal research and my own experience. I researched a little bit on how to make Kung Fu tea. Gaining multiple skill's just to do one thing was actually inspired by 'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'. When Po was told to read every bit of information carefully but ended up skipping and making a bit mess. As for the physical information, it came from me. Every time I banged my hands against a wall or a surface, I would always feel the most pain in my wrist. The same can be said for cutting onions, whenever I don't have a sharp enough knife to cut, I would always feel the impact in my wrist.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

Who said, these scroll's were useless?

Yi felt like laughter like a mad man, as he exchanged one scroll for another.

Just by making Tea, he had gained so much!

The next two or three scrolls were about jump rope.

A topic that appeared completely useless on the surface but if had a creative mind, it was a very power thing.

The first thing Yi did, was ask if anybody had some jump rope that he could burrow.

They gave him two of them easily, thinking he was just playing around like a morn they thought he now was, but Yi didn't care.

Instead Yi took the jump rope and attached it to two spinning stomps', that were abandoned.

The reason was for this was his institution, once he tied the two ropes around each pole, he kicked them causing them both to spin and the two ropes would naturally move.

So simple jumping rope had transformed into something else.

Each time he kicked one stomp, one of ropes would move and depending on the force, the speed of the rope could be either fast or slow.

Through this he leant about timing and his body was forced to do more than one thing at a time, if he kicked, than he would be expected to jump as well and if he jumped, he was expected to dodge.

For days, he nursed his body which had brutally wiped by the ropes a hundred times over, but he pressed through the pain, despite looking like a fool to those who happened to see him.

The Master would give him a small smile and nod at the sight of him, every time he walked passed.

It took him two weeks' to be able to do it and not feel the sting of the ropes on his body.

He then progressed onto the scroll's that taught him, about a hundred or so plant's in detail that would bore anyone to sleep, this knowledge would have been useless, unless you were avoiding poison but when you combine this seemly useless knowledge into one drink, to help you with your body.

The result could be very frightening.

Yi saw the potential in mixing certain plant's together, sure they tasted terrible together, but he couldn't deny they had on his body especially when he pushed it to its limits and beyond.

Each day, he would drink a cup of his special blend, morning, noon and night and his improvements would be small.

And with each new scroll he devoured, he would gain something much more from what you would expect from a usually task.

Who know that dancing like an idiot, had its advantages?

No longer was he that Yi, who could only dream about being all powerful with only one thing to be proud of under his belt, he had improved in leap's and bound's in just six months.

Of course, there would be those who did not appreciate his hard work and how quickly he had advanced and add that to the fact, Master Deer seemed to be spending the most time with him.

It was only a matter of time before thing's exploded.

Today was such days.

Ch 5: Yi Jing six months later

The day started out like any other day, that was until Madam Sheep sent him out on a personal mission to gather grass for the night, deep inside the mountain which the Temple stood on top of.

He was given a basket which he would carry and direction's to where Madam Sheep usually pick's the grass from.

He was more than happy to help, he could restock on the plants to make his special tea.

However, it took him, a few minutes before he realized he was being followed, thanks to his seemly useless training.

Four?

No.

Five people, were following him, he made no indication that he know he was being followed, so as far as they know, they hadn't been discovered yet.

He went deep into the mountain, and found the place where Madam Sheep usually went to pick up the freshest of grass, but when he bent down to pick some grass near the waterfall, he suddenly heard the sound of running feet.

With his radar, he got from the 'How to Play Pin the Tail On The Donkey' scroll, he fully dodges the punch and using the technique he learnt when he was dancing, he swept the person off his feet.

To his surprise it was the fox who want by the name of 'Choa Chang', the guy was one of the silent types in the Temple, he was honestly surprised that the fox hated him.

But then again, with so many people hating him, he couldn't keep track of them all.

And before Choa Chang could get up, Yi gathered some stinking nettles and thrust them into in his face, the sound of the fox screaming was very satisfying to him, as he kicked the pathetic fox away.

"Oh, stop being a baby" Said, a deep voice and he turned around to find none other than Deng Xixian, a young wolf wearing red pants.

Yi remembered this guy especially because when he first came to the Temple, unlike him who was scorned by his peers, this guy was being treated as if he was some kind of hero.

It was as if he was the mc of a story where the knight always gets the girl.

Not only was he good looking, but his martial arts were considered the best amongst the Students.

And that's why Deng Xixian hated him.

Yi didn't know this, but before he came, Master Deer spent most of his time with him and everybody else was convinced that he would be the one to succeed the master and become the greatest Martial Arts Master in history.

However, in just a few short months, his world had come crashing down.

The Panda who he saw as nothing but speck when he first came arrived, had suddenly become a mountain in only six months.

"Hello, Deng Xixian" Yi said.

"Hello, Yi Jing" The wolf said, as everybody showed themselves. "Nice day, were having"

But Yi was in no mood for games and said. "Cut the chit chat and tell me, why your attacked, me. Isn't it disgrace for five people to gang up on one person?"

Now that certain hit a sour spot but Deng Xixian quickly composed himself and said. "We're not ganging up you, to beat you up. We're merely given you a warning"

"And what warning could that be?" Yi said, wondering if he could take on five people, he hadn't really had any real combat experiences. If worst comes to worse, he could run, he was sure he wouldn't lose in speed and stamina. "I haven't done anything wrong"

 _Well...not that you know of anyway._ Yi thought.

Deng Xixian laughed while the rest smirked.

"To say, you haven't done anything wrong is pretty bold" Deng Xixian said, "It seemed you really are a fool, just like the rumors. However, although you're a fool, you attract the Master attention. Attention, that he needs to shear with all of us."

"Yeah!" One duck student said, and Yi wanted to face palm.

This was why you don't have so many students!

What was this cliché situation, he found himself in!?

"All, we're asking you is to back off a little and let us have some time with Grand Master Deer." Deng Xixian said.

Wasn't he asking him to disappear?

"I see... so your all jealous?" Yi said, making all their faces go red. "It seems, you all can't handle the fact that I'm shining brighter than you all of you. How many years have you been at this Temple and yet none of you have reached the level of a master yet. Isn't that too disgraceful?"

"Shut up! Your just some trash Panda that shouldn't even be here!" Deng Xixian said.

"And yet, I have more favor than all of you" Yi said, throwing his words right back at him. "So, who is the one who is trash here? As far as I can tell, I see nothing but trash all around me."

Of course, they weren't going to allow him to trash talk them and they soon all rushed towards him, intent on putting some fear into his heart with their skills and numbers, so that he would keep his head down.

With attack's coming from all directions, Yi remembered his jump rope training.

When they were close enough, he performed a kick-split in mid-air, avoiding the attack from bellow and dealing damage to the left and right, as for the attack above, it was a simple matter of twisting his head.

If not for his seemly useless training, doing so many thing's at the same time would not have been possible for him to do.

Than when he landed, he picked up some stinging nettles he managed to identify, the spikes that would have hurt like hell in his palm, were reduced to nothing and he throw as many as possible at his attackers.

With such painful needles stuck to them, Yi took the advance and jumped into the water, hearing a splash, it was understandable that his attackers would follow him.

What they didn't expect was for Yi to get out of the water so quickly despite just diving in, despite how heavy his coat should be, he got out with easy, it was all thanks to his 'How to lift heavy object the proper way' scroll, which really worked on his lower body and arm's.

"Hey, where did he go?" One of them said, having gotten in, only to find nothing in the water.

"Look up" Said, Yi voice, startling them.

They all looked up to find Yi towering over them on dry ground, with a stick in his hand, raised up in the air.

A certain feeling of dread crept in their heart's.

What was he going to do with that stick?

It came crashing down on their head's.

Yi was roughness, thanks to the magic of cutting onion's, he know exactly what it would take, to do some damage on a person.

They thought, they could put him in his place?

They thought they could stop him from shinning?

They thought they could command him?

What a joke!

Who are you, who isn't even a Master to control me!

The only reason why he hadn't kicked their ass sooner, was because he had never been in a serious one on one fight with them, so he was always cautious of their true skill's.

What skills!?

It seemed he had been overly cautious for nothing.

Beating them up, left him with a sense of disappointment.

Were these really the students who were called 'talented' in the whole temple?

Suddenly a hand which he didn't even see, shot out and grabbed the stick in his hand, just it alone, was enough to overpower him and stop his movement's.

He turned around to find none other than Grand Master Deer standing next to him.

"Stop it, Yi. If you go any further you might end up killing them" The Deer said.

Well, then good.

But of course, Yi, didn't dare to say that, he was still in shock that the Deer could stop him with one hand.

"GRAND MASTER DEER!" Deng Xixian and his cronies said, blood was coming out of the place Yi had beat them.

"Grand Master Deer. You have to punish him!" Dang Xixian said. "He's a complete psyche! Look what he did to us"

 _Are you seriously doing this? What are you five?_ Yi thought, so much for the star student.

"Oh, really?" The Deer said, "Because from where I watching, you five attacked him first for no good reason. Therefore, he attacked out of self-defense." Making all their faces look on in shock even Yi.

 _What!? Grand Master Deer was watching!? How did I not sense him!?_ Yi thought, was this the difference between a master and student!?

"So, the way I see it. You five will be spending the next two week's cleaning the toilet's" The Deer said, making their face's pale.

In a world where everybody was an animal, cleaning the toilet was horrific on another level especially when it came to the 'bigger' students of the Temple.

But despite that, they didn't dare to talk back to him, the Deer was Master of Kung Fu, how easy would it be for him to get rid of them?

"Yes, Grand Master Deer" All five of them said, getting out of the water in shame.

Who know, that going to teach one Panda, a lesson would end this way?

First, they got their ass kicked by the Panda than their bodies stung because of the stinging nettles thrown at them and their heads had cracks thanks to being beaten with a stick and to add further insult to injury, Grand Master Deer had slapped them with toilet duty.

If this wasn't a loss than they didn't know what was.

And how did the Panda get so powerful?

Improving so much in six months, no matter how you look at it, it was abnormal.

What kind of monster had appeared at their Temple!?

At the rate, the Panda was going, how many students could say they could fight him evenly?

Damn it.

Would the Panda one day gain the title of Master Of Kung Fu, before they did?

No.

They refused to believe it.

"You fought well, Yi" Grand Master Deer said, as he watched the five students walk away in shame and extreme pain.

"Honestly, Master, if you weren't here. I would have eventually run" Yi said, lying through his teeth, when in actually fact, he would have killed them in this secluded area and disposed of all the evidence "At best, I wanted to make them confused, to get a head start in running."

"Well, you looked like you in control. Out of all my student's you have got to be the only one who uses their head the most. Keep up, your training and in five or six years' time, you might become a Master" Grand Master Deer said, before turning around and leaving.

Yi decided to stay for some time, after an hour, he revealed his true feelings on his face.

Five or six years, time!?

And you said, I **might** become a Master!?

If he had a gun, Yi would have surely shot the Deer just for saying that.

Out of the hundred or so student's that were in the Temple, how many of them actually obtained the title of a Master of Kung Fu?

Did the Deer think he didn't have ear's!?

He know that some students have been here for twenty or so years and they still couldn't call themselves a Master.

Their whole entire lives were passing before their eyes and the only reason why they haven't stopped practicing Kung Fu was the promise of one day calling themselves a Master.

Which was slim to none at best.

Yi had read some history scroll's and found out that those who call themselves a Master of Kung Fu was shockingly small in number, it's been this way since Kung Fu was discovered.

Meaning more than half of the students here would never reach the title of Master of Kung Fu and were more than likely just free help, because this place was absolutely massive which meant it needed a large amount of people to obtain it.

How many people have realised this and how many have left over the years?

And now Grand Master Deer, wants to pull a wool over his eyes and send him off to work for free, with the unrealistic dream of becoming a Master of Kung Fu.

Clearly the Deer didn't know who he was messing with.

Yi refused to be another free laborer.

He would obtain the title of Master of Kung Fu and come for the Deer shortly after, and since the Deer wouldn't teach them anything that could truly help him on the road of becoming a master, he would have to break into that room protected by Chi.

But how to do it?

While he thought, something caught his eyes.

A plant.

.

.

.

Is that...?

Yi slowly walked over and bent down to get a better look at the plant, not believing his eyes.

The plant had a yellow pistil but had white flower petals, at first glance it could easily be mistaken as nothing special, but thanks to the scroll he read, he know exactly what it was.

Chamomile.

The planet that had sleeping property's, all he had to do was just ground it up and put it some water, making sure it was visible and the person he handed the cup to, would fall fast asleep soon after.

His way of getting beyond that door was right before his eyes.

 _He needed to find more of this plant!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi put's his plan into action on a day for celebration, offering to serve the drink's, when everybody is asleep, he makes his way into the special room, where techniques and wondrous object's he had never seen or heard of before, greets. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: thanks for the reviews.

Austin: I'm pretty sure, most of the animals have human lifespans and only those animals who are well known to have really long lifespans have this trait, however I'm willing to bet a Master of Kung Fu in this universe would have longer life span's than most animals.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

It turn's out kicking the Temple's star pupil's ass, did wonders for his reputation at the Temple, those who thought they could easily trample on him suddenly were forced to take a step back and really examine him.

The panda who nobody thought would last a week, had not only last a week but he had risen in the Temple's own rankings.

It was the law of the wild, people naturally flock to those who are strong and several students who hadn't paid any mind to him suddenly were trying to become friends with him.

But instead of sneering at the hypocrisy, he merely smiled and told them, he didn't have time for friendship's right now.

Which was a lie, what he was really doing was getting ready for the day, he would enter the Chi sealed room, and gaze upon the treasure's and knowledge within that only Grand Master Deer could access.

But he couldn't spring his trap just yet, he waited half a year before he saw his opportunity to get into the room.

And why did he wait half a year you might ask?

It was because, on a regular day not everybody was in at Dining Hall at the same time, so there was no way, to affect everybody at the same time.

So, he had to wait for a celebration day, where they were all forced into the Dining Hall to celebrate.

That's where he would strike.

The day, the Temple was founded, quickly approached and he asked Madam Sheep, who was also required to attend, if he could serve he Alcohol.

The Sheep just thought he was being helpful, she had no idea of the scheme taking place right under her own nose's.

A small amount of grounded Chamomile was sprinkled into the alcohol and mixed in, after all, he had to be super careful about the quantity, or also the scent would come out and people with a keen nose would be able to tell.

Once he was satisfied that nobody would discover the 'extra' ingredient inside, he walked into the Dining hall, Madam Sheep joined in shortly after and Grand Master Deer said a few words, while everybody was starving.

This was one of the few times in the year where they got to eat proper food.

Well proper vegetarian, food.

The lack of Roaster Turkey was like a giant middle finger to him, who had to endure for a year on nothing but lowbrow stew, stale bread and water.

He licked his lips inwardly at the sight of the bird's in the room, wondering how amazing they would taste if cooked them.

Then the people tucked in and want for the alcohol.

They were all adults here, so there was no underage drinking and boy could everybody drink.

He had heard stories, of just how hard it was to stop drinking Alcohol for some people, because they've grown accustomed to it.

The same was true for this world so he let nature take its course.

Of course, he only drank water, he made the excuse that he couldn't hold his Alcohol well and everybody just left it at that.

And as he drank, he watched secretly as the 'extra ingredient' slowly began to take effect, some people had no immunity at all to the plant and dropped off within minutes, while other clearly could hold their water.

Of course, nobody found the sudden sleep people strange.

This was party with Alcohol in it, people were expected to wake up in the Dining Hall, the next morning, maybe missing their pants and food stuck to their face's.

Nobody would find the people who dozed off, strange.

To his surprise Grand Master Deer and Madam Sheep, had even less tolerance to the plant.

Was this a side effect of becoming strong or did they genuinely have weak stomach's?

The last person to stay awake finally flopped down onto the table, fast asleep.

Yi waited five minutes, hearing the sounds of snoring before shaking the person right next to him.

The person didn't wake up.

Yep, they were all out cold, for several hours.

Ten hour's, if he was lucky.

He got out and walked out of the hall.

Ch 6: The Phantom Crystal

With class, that would have several people mistaking him for a Lord, Yi made his way to the door that he had been dreaming about ever since he had got here.

The Chi protected door.

He inspected the door, it seemed fairly straight forward.

He touched it and channelled his Chi into it, just watching his Chi spread through the channel's in the door, was breath taken and the 'cling' of the door as it opened, was like he had enter a mystical place.

Once the door opened, he was greeted with a giant library, a rush of Chi swept through him and danced in the air, moon light entered the room in certain places and right down the middle were object's on stand's, all leading up to a desk that had a lump of scroll's on it.

He had made it.

He had made it into the place only Kung Fu Masters can enter.

He took a step, then another step, in amazement.

Than he took a step too far and a horrible sound just burst out from the floor.

The sound was so loud that he was sure everybody in the Temple would be able to hear it.

So, he was right to make everybody go sleep, after all.

He felt himself sweat just imagining what would happen, if he opened the door while everybody was awake.

It didn't take him long to find where the sound was coming from and turn it sound off, even though he had to risk begin crushed by a giant gong to do so.

Once the danger was averted, he truly took a look around and couldn't help but feel like the scroll's he was looking at were of a different grade than the one's in the tiny book shelve in the middle of the Temple.

What should he open first?

He robbed his paws with greed in his eyes, after all, it wasn't every day, somebody came across such fortune and they had so much time to look around.

He picked up a green shimming looking scroll and was surprised that it wasn't made out of the cheap paper, like the scroll's he had read before.

He slowly opened it and read the title carefully.

'Advanced techniques for the body'

He almost drooled at the sight of the images showing moves that he often saw in Martial Arts movies.

Oh, he was taken this back to his room.

He didn't need to worry about taking a single scroll, there were thousands of scrolls in here, so there was no way Grand Master Deer would notice anything missing.

He then went to the objects that were on the stand's.

He saw a glowing blue object that attracted his instantly.

Is that.

No.

It can't be.

The Phantom Crystal.

The Phantom Crystal that had only been recently discovered, but had the power to let the wielder pass through solid objects!

He went to touch it, however when he touched it, he was flown back by an unknown force, which he immediately recovered, in mid-air.

Only when he landed, did he feel the massive amount of pain that suddenly assaulted his body.

The Phantom Crystal allowed it's user to walk on another plane of existence, giving the illusion of passing through solid object's.

So what will happen when a being who shouldn't exist but did, coming from a different plane of existence manages to touch it?

Yi was about to find out the hard way.

Yi felt like dying, his body was being ripped to shreds, getting broken down and being rebuilt back up again, his muscles which didn't even show underneath his fur, began to grow and become more noticeable, his Chi network, made way for a new network flowing with an unknown energy.

Thankfully the changes stopped there.

If he grow a foot taller, there was no way he could explain what happened to him.

Through all this pain, he never once screamed despite his cell's being on fire.

When the pain finally stopped, he was drenched in sweat from head to toe, it seemed like his amazing balance had abandoned him for second's, as he struggled to get up.

But he didn't need to get full up to see his own reflection, because of the shiny waxed floor, for some reason his normal face seemed to have become more handsome and his eyes even had a strange green glow.

What just happened?

He rested on a nearby bookcase.

A big mistake.

To his shock, he literally fell right through the book case, and his legs just stuck out at the other end while his body went through the bookcase.

He understandably freaking out, as he looked at his body that was literal coming out of the book case, but if he freaked out to every little thing that came outside, he wouldn't have left the village in the first place.

He crawled out and to his amazement, his body crawled out of the book case and he was soon whole.

He suddenly had the desire to walk through the rest of the book case's, he might be called an idiot for doing so, but he tried to anyway and to his amazement, he really did walk through all the book case's as if they weren't even there.

He tried to pick up a scroll and his hand passed right through it.

In frustration, he tried to tell his body that he wanted to touch the scroll and to his amazement, he soon felt the familiar touch of a scroll and his glowing eyes became normal.

He tried to walk through the book case, only to feel the normal resistant, then he told his body walk through.

He did.

He didn't even realise he was laughing, until he heard a strange sound and soon realised it was coming from his own mouth.

And just when he was beginning to think, the path to doing whatever the hell he wanted regardless of morals, was getting him nowhere.

Within a year of coming to the Temple, he had somehow gained the ability to pass through anything!

Didn't that mean he was invincible when it came to combat?

No.

He couldn't let this take over him.

Only a fool would be happy with just this and think he could rule the world, there were many strange and powerful people in this world currently, wither they were Master's or people who were unknown.

Only a complete idiot would announce this power to the world, if the world know about it, than evolution would naturally happen.

People would begin to develop a method to make sure they could touch him; and that would be bad since his Martial Arts was still lacking.

The less people know about this power, the better.

He would have to build up his arsenal so that he would so formidable, that he wouldn't even need to use it in a fight and he wouldn't dare, follow the Cliché of cartoonish fighter, explaining their own moves to the person they are fight against.

He looked at the bookshelves in glee, he didn't dare touch the scrolls on the desk, it would be too obvious that somebody had touched them, so he settled for the book shelves.

He was in knowledge heaven.

Yi eagerly tried every new technique he could get his hands on, if he thought it would take him several day's or even weeks to complete, he would either put it back or put it in 'take it with me' pile.

He was especially mindful of the time, when he came in, moon light fell into the crack's, now there was sun light, he would dumb, if he ignored the difference.

So, he quickly packed up all the scroll's he planned to take with him and walked out of the room, making sure the door closed behind him before walking fast to his room.

It was a good thing to, because minutes later those in the dinning hall began to stir away, every single one of them had a hangover.

Yi rejoiced, when Grand Master Deer announced they won't be training today because everybody else had a hang over which they needed a full day to nurse.

A full day which he could use to rest and go through the scroll's he obtained from the Chi protected room.

 _Who know he would gain so much in one night?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi using his found power, spends four year's going in and out of the Chi protected room, dodging Grand Master Deer who sometimes comes in and Yi tries his best to hide how much he was learning. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

How many years has it been since I first came here?

Yi couldn't help but wonder in his room.

The last six years seemed to have gone by in a blur.

Who would have thought that in the year's he had been here, he would no longer by that oddly skinny panda who only had stamina and balance as a starting point for Kung Fu.

The year's hadn't been easy on him.

The first time he got his power, his eyes gleamed with greed, determined to find out everything about this power that he acquired and experiment on it in secret.

That's how he found it at the beginning, that he could only pass through thing's for a total of two minutes and he could only use his power four times a day, any longer and his body would be a mess.

He tried to find a way to lengthen not only his duration but also how many time's he could use it.

Who would have found thought that he would find his answer, in another scroll that was deemed useless?

To think Grand Master Deer would help him progress so much over the year's.

And by 'help', he meant, he stole a secret scroll's, every chance he got, from the well protected library.

Although he had, had several close call's.

It wasn't easy stealing from a Master of Kung Fu.

If it wasn't for his power, he wouldn't dare sneak in, plus there was always the risk that the body would get used to the drug like plant, the more it takes in, giving him shorter and shorter time each year if he wants yearly.

However, it was the hardest of all, to try and find the right time to sneak in, especially when he has to dodge the Grand Master super sharp senses to do so.

He didn't dare go near the desk in the middle and every time he went in, he kept on looking behind him, afraid that the Deer would show up.

Once he secured the scroll's, he would take them back to his room and study them vigorously.

And he had to say, Grand Master Deer was a genius.

There came a stage in every Masters of Kung Fu life where they would invent their own secret technique so that even after they were gone, they would be remembered for it.

Grand Master Deer had clearly reached that stage in life.

Sure, the scroll's he got his hands on were failed experiments that Grand Master Deer gave up on, but that didn't mean Yi wouldn't gobble up the data and try to make the move succeed.

Several time's, he found himself laughing when he came across a move that involved Chi.

Who would have thought, the room that gobbled up Chi, would provide the perfect cover for him whenever he practiced with the energy he wasn't supposed to be able to control?

As long as he didn't end up sucking to much of the surrounding Chi, he could practice all he liked.

Well...of course, he couldn't show anybody his 'questionable' advancement's in Martial arts.

He wasn't an idiot.

So even though it killed him inside, he hid his growing skill's well, however he refused to be at the bottom of the pile.

So, in six short year's, he had become the Temple's top student.

Even the Grand Master would spar with him sometimes, of course he didn't show anything of his true skill and allowed the Grand Master to win easily.

The Deer would give him some pointer's that made him inwardly roll his eyes.

The Deer was now shoving the 'wait a year or two before you're qualified to learn the ways of a Master Of Kung Fu' bullshit, down his throat.

He had learned more stealing the techniques, then what was actually taught to him.

However, the Deer had no idea, that under his sharp gaze, during this sparring session, he was actually picking apart his weakness.

Being underestimated, meant that Grand Master Deer wouldn't pay attention to his own body or the opening's that he left behind, that an average fighter wouldn't be able to exploit.

Yi, wasn't not an average fighter.

Than on the eight months of the sixth year, Yi made a break through.

Yi sat down inside a deep cave, in a meditative state under the cover of darkness and the grass piled on top of him masking the massive amount of Chi released from his body.

He took a deep breath in.

He could feel the power of his body growing.

His muscle expanded.

His Chi expanded.

His mind grow sharper.

His body started to glow like a flash light because of all the Chi coming out, if not for the cave underground, he would have surely been discovered.

Than when his body couldn't take anymore.

It released it.

But there was no boom.

Only a blinding flash of yellow light.

Yi slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes seemed to extrude some kind of remarkable power and even though he was just sitting there, his presence seemed to consume the whole cave.

He couldn't help the evil smile slowly growing on his face.

He had the aura of a Master of Kung Fu.

However, he had one more thing to do before he started killing people who he didn't like.

Ch 7: The Day, Grand Master Deer Fell: Part 1

"Yi, are you sure you don't want to go to the nearby market?" Madam Sheep said, this was one of the few time's they interacted with the general population and could get thing's from the Market, that they couldn't get from the mountain.

Behind her, were the students of the Temple, who were looking forward to being around women and their families.

They were waiting to get drunk and bring back the latest thing from the market place.

In fact, everybody was going except for Grand Master Deer, who preferred to head to one of the large training rooms for a serious work out.

Even the Deer couldn't afford to slack off, after all, who would follow a weak Master of Kung Fu?

And that was **exactly** why Yi was staying.

"I'm fine" Yi said, looking innocent as always. "I really don't have anything to do at the market places. I think I'll use this time to train."

"Well, that's a shame. I'll bring you back something" Madam Sheep said, in the year's she been with him, she thought of him as a son.

Yi, than watched her and the rest of the student's walk down the mountain, his smile was still in place, it wasn't until he was sure she couldn't see him anymore, that his smile finally dropped.

Thank god, he would stop being a vegetarian soon.

Right now, he wouldn't care if the meat he ate was all muscle.

He turned around and walked into the Temple.

The sound of his footsteps could be described as ominous, as he walked inside the silent Temple with grace you would only find in a Master of Kung Fu.

Yi walked to his room with purpose and got out a pouch that he had saved for this very day.

He then walked to the kitchen and began making the 'Perfect Tea', midway, he opened the pouch full of ground up plant and sprinkled it inside the Tea and Tea pot, making sure to mix it well, so it truly sunk in.

Of course, the smell changed, but instead of smelling off, if it was even possible, it smelled even more entrancing.

Once he had finished the cup, he placed a bunch of crackers on the side and want to find Grand Master Deer.

It wasn't hard to find Grand Master Deer, all he had to do was follow the shaking wall's as the Deer released all his bent-up power into blow's, that would knock any student unconscious with a quarter of its force.

He came to some grand double door's, even the edges looked used, who knows how many people have been in and out of this room, through the years.

And as he stood in front of the door, it felt like he was caught inside an earthquake, the surround walls and even the ground under his feet was shaking violently.

If it wasn't for his incredible balance, the tea would have flown out of its cup.

He then knocked on the door and the earthquake stopped.

"Who is it?" Grand Master Deer said.

"It's me Yi Jang, sir. " Yi said, preparing to put on an innocent smile.

The doors than opened and Yi was greeted to the sight of the training hall in a complete mess, dummies were lodged into the wall and several machines were even broken, inside the chaos, Grand Master Deer stood sweating.

Perfect.

The Deer had no idea, that he just invited a shark in.

"Yi, come in" Grand Master Deer said, with a smile, out of all his student's, Yi was his fondest. "I'm surprised you didn't go, with the others to the market"

"I decided to use this extra time to train, Grand Master" Yi said, getting a smile from the Deer.

"You know, you can take a break. You are the most hard-working student, I've ever had" The Deer said. "Maybe... I'll even take you under my wig, one of these days and train you personally"

"Really?" Yi said, his eyes lighting up but inwardly he was sneering.

He then put the tray of tea and biscuits, down on the table that had managed to survive the onslaught of the Grand Master strength.

"Yi, you didn't have to make tea for me" Grand Master Deer said, walking over.

"You've done so much for me Grand Master. Why wouldn't I make you Tea?" Yi said, with false sincerity in his voice.

Grand Master picked up the Tea Cup and sniffed it, a heavily flavor filled his nostrils.

"Is this what I think it is?" Grand Master Deer said.

"Yes, this my new recipe. Not even Madam Sheep has tried this yet." Yi said, over the years, he had delivered tea to the Grand Master once or twice in the past to the point, the Deer was looking forward to his tea.

The Deer eyes light up hearing that and due to his thrust, the tea looked very tempting to his sweaty body and he slowly poured it down his throat.

Yi eyes match him intensely the whole time as he did so.

"Mm. This is amazing" Grand Master Deer said, licking his lips and pouring more tea into the cup and drinking more.

Yi continued to watch him, drinking it down.

"Yi, you have to tell me what you put in this" Grand Master Deer said, drinking some more "This taste's amazing"

Yi, gave him a look and said. "Grand Master, you know I cant revealed it"

"Even to your Grand Master?" Grand Master Deer said. "Not even a little bit? I would love to have the recipe"

"Well... I can tell you the key ingredient that makes it work." Yi said, with a small smile.

Grand Master Deer was suddenly all ear's.

"The Key ingredient is..." Yi said, stalling, as he watched the Grand Master Drink more.

But what the Deer heard, next made his hand freeze.

.

.

.

"Curare"

"…..What?" The Deer said, thinking Yi was joking and he heard wrong.

"Curare" Yi said again."Fun Fact, it can cause temporary Paralysis"

Suddenly Grand Master Deer lost all feeling in his right arm and the cup having no support, fell shattering on the floor.

"Well, there goes the arm" Yi said, with a smile.

But this wasn't the smile that he showed many times in the past.

This was a smile of somebody who had just got his way.

At the sight of that smile, fear suddenly crept into Grand Master Deer's heart and it allowed him to accept what was going on in front of him.

 _The Panda had poisoned him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Grand Master takes on Yi with one arm while the poison spread's, hoping the Panda would give him the antidote or stall for time until the others arrival, he is shocked when Yi reveals he has obtained the title of Master of Kung Fu and gives him the beating of a life time. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy.

"W-Why?"

The words came out like a whisper from Grand Master Deer's lips, but even though it was small, it managed to echo through the room, bouncing off the walls straight into Yi ear's.

But instead of Yi losing his calm in the face of such a Master in front of him, he said in an entirely different tone that nobody at the Temple, had heard before.

"Why not?" Yi said, like he didn't care. "I decided, I wanted you dead, the moment I realized your little scam."

"What, do you mean?" Grand Master Deer said.

"Oh, come on, it's just us here." Yi said, walking a bit forward. "We both know, no student at this Temple will ever reach the Title of Master, simply because you don't teach them the stuff that truly matters. I first came to this Temple, hoping to become a Master of Kung Fu. Gain the power needed to defend myself against anything from this world. Imagine what it must have been like for me, when I realized I was merely free labor. I was crushed."

Seeing the calm and kind Yi like this, was shocking to the Deer.

It was like a terrible joke.

Where did Yi get this deep rumble in his voice from, and how did he figure out what was going on?

He had run this Temple for over twenty years' and nobody had realized it.

"But you do know what really sealed your fate? It was the moment, you told me 'Wait a couple of years and then you'll have the qualifications to become a Master, Yi' " Yi said and the Deer was suddenly very much aware of the Knife Yi had picked up and was using, to carve something into his Paw's.

And with the poison spread...

"Y-Yi Jang, you don't have to do this. It's not too late." Grand Master Deer said. "If you just give me the antidote. I'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"That's really funny, Grand Master" Yi said, "We both know that only one of us is leaving this room, alive. If I give you the antidote and let you go. I would either be watched 24-7 or exiled. And I like my privacy and being exiled doesn't look good on my record. So... you'll just have to die for me."

 **Yi Jang was serious.**

The Panda really wanted to take his life.

The Deer suddenly burst out laughing.

Ch 8: The Day, Grand Master Deer Fell: Part 2

Yi watched the Deer laugh, he wasn't annoyed in fact, the more the Deer continued to do nothing about his situation, the more, the poison would spread.

"Yi Jang. Who know you had such a sense of humor!" Grand Master Deer said, walking forward with a dead arm. "Do you know who I am? I had obtained the rank of a Kung Fu Master before you were even born and have been through countless battles. You haven't even learnt how to proper sense Chi in the air yet and you dare go, after your master's life?"

Yi didn't say anything, as he watched the Deer lips go blue from the poison.

"I won't even need to use my full hand to crush you. After all, you cannot forget how many times we've sparred" The Deer said, "It would be easy to take the antidote from you and then when I'm cured. I will think of a punishment, fitting your crime and intent"

There was no way he would let the Panda go in peace, he would have the whole world of Kung Fu hunting Yi down.

Yi continued to stay silent and the Deer took that as him being too afraid to speak.

After all, he was a mere student, even if he was gifted, there was no way Yi could win against him.

That was what he believed.

Suddenly with a speed that would make any student panic, the Deer vanished before Yi eyes and a very powerful hove flow to his face, intent on knocking him out.

Grand Master Deer thought it was going to be over after one kick, from his might leg's.

So imagine how shocked he was when Yi paw suddenly shot out and made contact with his hoof, a move that even other Masters would attempt.

Out of all the Master in China, Grand Master Deer had the strongest kicking power.

The impact was enough to shake the whole Temple, however there was no smoke.

The Deer eyes slowly grow round like dumplings at the sight of Yi catching his hoof with his bare hands, Yi didn't show signs of pain from the impact.

But before he could exclaim in shock, Yi had already begun his first strike.

Straight into the stomach.

And what was worse, was that the palm strike had a little bit of Chi flowing through it, just to give it that extra kick.

The shocked Deer was sent flying, recovering only in mid-air.

The Deer throw up as soon he landed.

Yi was 'kind' enough to give a bucket.

Time wasting was a glorious thing when you add in poison.

Two or Three minutes could be the difference between life and death.

 _When did Yi's strikes get so strong!?_ Grand Master Deer couldn't help but think in shock, this was nothing like when they sparred!

What was worse, was that the Hoof he used to kick was gone, due to the poison as soon as he landed, so he could only limp now instead of run.

However, the moment he got his breath back, he acted quickly.

Limping shocking fast for somebody who could only use one hand and one leg to fight.

After all, he didn't obtain the title of Grand Master of Kung Fu for nothing.

If the Deer wasn't injured, Yi would have a hard time seeing him at his full speed, but now...

Yi merely throw a small fist out and it connected to the seemly disappearing Deer shoulder, moments later a clear crack sound could be heard coming from Grand Master Deer rib cage.

But Yi didn't show mercy here.

Even if a Master was injured, only a fool would underestimate them and wait for them to recover.

Yi than preformed a flying back kick, a kick with so much force that the Deer own was forced down onto the floor, before he even know it, he was standing on top of the Deer stomach.

"Is that it?" Yi said, feeling honestly disappointed, sure he was cheating with the poison but he expected more from the person, who the whole Temple looked up to.

Suddenly the Deer's only good arm shot up, grabbing his legs and using shocking strength, Yi was taken off his feet and thrown as if he was a shuttle at a speed, that would kill a normal people, right into a column.

However, he did not crash.

Yi merely used the lesson he got from his first 'useless' scroll and brought the skill out fully, transferring the momentum to his upper body so his feet, would slow down before he spun around, lightly touching the pillar before using that same momentum and transferring it back to his whole body.

He was now flying towards the Deer at an alarming speed.

The Deer was absolutely shocked, seeing Yi mastery of something Kung Fu Master thought they had nailed.

Apparently not.

Yi, put them all to shame in that very moment.

Even he couldn't do that.

However, the moment, they were both eye level with each other, the Deer eyes almost popped out of his head, when he saw the sight of Yi fist.

It was glowing yellow.

Chi!

Boom!

He couldn't dodge it completely.

Just when Grand Master Deer was about to escape, his right hoof subcommand to the poison.

Both his legs were now gone.

The Deer coughed up a huge amount of blood, he had only managed to minizine the impact but he was still coughing up blood, his only good arm placed in front of him.

He was suddenly aware of the Foot slowly descending onto his good arm and looked up.

Yi was standing above him with a look, he had only seen years before.

In his time here, Yi found out Kung Fu Masters could use techniques that only required one hand.

So, it was best to kill the treat before it cross's the Deer mind.

He raised his foot and to the Deer horror, Yi infused it with Chi and slammed his foot down.

The Deer's scream could be heard all over the mountain, as Yi made sure he couldn't use his hand every again.

Everything inside the hand had been flattened including the bones, it was fortunate that the poison took over the hand seconds later, quickly nullifying the pain, of the Deer would have passed out from it.

"Do you have anything else, Grand Master Deer?" Yi said, the feeling of achieving victory over Grand Master Deer was intoxicating but he didn't dare lose his head here.

In fact, Grand Master Deer had many things to say, perhaps he could keep Yi taking, maybe one his students would come back or he could stall into the poison weakened enough to move.

"How?" He said.

"How, what?" Yi said, before saying. "Oh, do you mean, how I beat you, when you were kicking my ass only yesterday? Well, scroll's obviously"

"But no scroll, that I set out, has the power to defeat me" Grand Master Deer said.

"Who said, I only used those scrolls?" Yi said, "Aren't you forgetting that there is a library full of amazing scrolls?"

A Library?

Grand Master Deer's eyes widen in shock, as a thought came to him.

It couldn't be!

"You have a very amazing room. There is a lot thing's that I've been keeping from you Grand Master" Yi said, "Like the fact, I know how to use Chi on the very first day. It was simple for me to break in, the only problem was, the timing. So, I drugged everybody on one of the Temples founding celebrations to get in. I had quite a good look around, the first time I want in there and took quite a few scroll's. Of course, I didn't take the scrolls on the desk because you would have known."

Grand Master Deer eyes were wider in shock, it was one thing to tell him, that he had been through his Master of Kung Fu only room, it was another thing to describe a detail in the room, you wouldn't be able to know unless you've actually been in it.

Yi had really been in his special room!

"So, over the year's I returned and burrowed scrolls, until finally" Yi said. "I become a Kung Fu Master" Grand Master Deer looked to be having a heart attack from hearing those three words. "And it was super easy for me to do so. I don't know why there are so few Kung Fu Masters in China and why they are all so old."

And Grand Master Deer couldn't believe his ear's.

You just didn't become a Kung Fu Master at such a young age, it usually took several decades or so and yet Yi was still in his twenty's.

At the mere age of 25, Yi had become the Youngest Kung Fu Master in Kung Fu History.

That alone would get him into the History books and he would be remembered as the first person to be Kung Fu Master at such a young age.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about special Techniques" Yi said, "However unlike you, before I obtained my title, I wanted to go down in History for something I did before I achieved the Power of a Master. So, I created my own secret technique that has two versions, but they achieve a similar purpose. A technique that can steal Chi and add it to my own power."

Grand Master Deer lips had been affected by the poison so he couldn't move them, to properly speak.

"The two versions have one major difference between them. And that is the mastery over your own Chi" Yi said, "If your mastery isn't good enough, the Chi you stole manifests itself into a fiscal form along with other perks but if you had mystery like me, then it adds directly to your Chi and that power is yours forever along with what's left of that person's life span. I would love to test this out on a living person, instead of plants."

Plants don't live that long except for Tree's and somebody would defiantly notice if a Tree was dying rapidly.

Grand Master Deer wanted to run, but his body wouldn't move, it seemed he had failed to make Yi keep talking, his panic rose when he saw Yi finger tips started to glow green.

Yi had no idea, how infamous his technique would become when a young warrior named Kai took a look at his scroll.

Suddenly his whole hand was engulfed in green light and Grand Master Deer suddenly felt like his body was on fire.

He was shocked to bear witness to his body glow green and like a match, who had it's flame burned out, his Chi burst from his body and shot towards Yi.

Seeing so much frightening Chi, Yi couldn't help but sweat a bit at the sight of it, who know the Chi of a Master was like an untamed animal.

But he was determined to tame it and sucked it into his body.

The Chi hit him like a bus, invading every part of him, trying to force him into submission.

But Yi know that without a conductor, the Chi could not rampage forever.

So, he gritted his teeth and took it all in, consuming enough Chi that would kill anybody, even if they were a Master.

But he survived and not only did he survive.

He got stronger

Yi felt amazing as the Chi hell passed and the glow around his body disappeared, Grand Master Deer Chi now belonged to him along with his memories, a total of eighty years had been added to his life span.

Who know that the Deer would have lived so long?

His eyes couldn't help but turn to the Deer that no longer has light in his eyes anymore.

Chi was life energy and once that was gone, what was left was a lifeless husk.

Grand Master Deer was dead.

 _Yi, know from this moment on, he was a marked man._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi greets those who want to the Market Place. Madam Sheep and the Students find what is left of Grand Master Deer and can't help but realize with horror what Yi is 'innocently' eating. Review/fav and follow!

P.S. I am very tired right now so sorry if there are mistakes. My eyes are super heavy right now and I need to go to sleep, I just wanted to get this out here.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

The sound of the Temple doors opening, could be heard through the night sky as countless pairs of feet entered the building.

The students and the instructor had returned.

"We're back!" One of them yelled.

However, the Temple was eerily silent, for some reason, there was no lamps shining in the darkness and the only light source came from the Dinner Hall.

The Diner Hall was opened up to reveal Yi, who was sitting at the table eating.

"Hi, everybody" Yi said, looking completely harmless.

"Yi Jing, where is Grand Master Deer?" Madam Sheep said, as more people entered the room.

"I don't know" Yi said, shrugging. "The last time I heard of him. He said he was going out to take a walk and that was an hour ago."

"Is that so?" Madam Sheep said, not finding anything odd about Yi story, the Grand Master was known to take long walks after all.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air.

"What was that!?" Madam Sheep said, suddenly on high alert so was everybody else.

Everybody in the hall immediately left to find out where the noise had come from, all except for Yi who continued to eat.

Madam Sheep soon found herself running to the Kitchen where she found the door, packed full of students who were frozen stiff.

Alarmed, she rushed to the front.

However, when she reached the front, she couldn't believe her eyes.

In front of her was none other than Grand Master Deer, dead and placed on a hook.

But what shocked everybody the most was...

Grand Master Deer legs were missing.

Ch 9: The bloody night

How?

The word echoed through everybody mind's, when they got over the shock of finding the Grand Master dead.

How did the Grand Master meet his demise and why was he hanging on a hook like that?

Anybody would be a fool if they thought, Grand Master Deer met his end by a hook.

So how did he die?

 **Who was it that killed him?**

The sound of teeth crushing on bone was suddenly ominous in the air, as one by one, they all turned towards the sound.

Yi Jing.

Yi Jing had been alone with Grand Master Deer.

A terrible thought began to sprout in their mind's, but everybody refused to believe it.

Yi Jing didn't have the power or the heart to kill his teacher in cold blood.

Perhaps Yi Jing, saw somebody suspicious come in?

Madam Sheep calmed her nervous and walked back into the Dinner hall, the ominous sound got loud as got closer to the Panda.

Suddenly she froze.

Being this close, she caught a glimpse of what was in Yi innocently looking bowl.

A foot.

A foot that looked suspiciously like Grand Master Deer's one.

"Yi Jing..." Madam Sheep said, hoping to god her eyes were deceiving her.

"Yes?" Yi said, looking up.

"What are you eating?" Madam Sheep said, it wasn't what she thought it was right?

The students beside her, look at Yi with wariness because of Madam Sheep cautious body language.

One answer, could determine how they looked at him, but Yi didn't seem to feel the air as he answered.

"Grand Master Deer's right foot. Who know there was so much meat on his feet?"

.

.

You could just feel the air turn cold.

"W-What?" Madam Sheep convinced she had heard wrong, as the students beside her suddenly turned pale.

"Grand Master Deer's right foot" Yi said, pulling out what was left of Grand Master Deer's right foot, showing the flesh that his teeth tore off. "It's good. Do you want some?"

Somebody exactly looked like they were going to vomit and rushed to the door to find a toilet to throw up in.

But the door was locked.

 **Locked shut.**

"Did you know, the moment I killed Grand Master Deer, I became the Master of this place?" Yi said, taking a bite out of the Foot. "So don't bother, trying to escape."

"Yi Jing..." Madam Sheep said, she couldn't believe it. "Why are doing this? Are you being controlled?"

And Yi Jing actually laughed.

A deep dark laugh, that did more than send shivers down several spines.

"Sorry, Madam Sheep." Yi said, getting up, suddenly they were all made aware of the bloody knife in his right hand. "But this is the true me. You don't know how hard it is to keep my cravings in, when you look so delicious"

If possible, a lot of the students grow paler.

"However, I am generous." Yi said, "I will let you all decide what happens next" there was even a deep rumble in his voice that made their hair stand up.

But Yi, didn't savor the fear in the air, because he wasn't a complete lunatic, if possible he would like to avoid bloodshed.

But he know more than half of them were going to die today.

"Those who wish to be eaten by me. Form a line to my right" Yi said, while everybody looked at him like he had gone mad. "Those who wish to fight me and die a useless death, form a line to the middle." Nobody said anything. "And those who wish to be used as a Hostage to be later killed off, form a line to the left."

Nobody moved.

"Oh, come on" Yi said, rolling his eyes. "Everybody gets a choice... Well, except for you"

He pointed his knife to a very surprised Goose.

"I've hated you for a really long time" Yi said, " You don't know how long I've waited to get my revenge on your for ringing that damn Gong! I will enjoy pulling off all your feather's, **one** by **one** and skin you while your still alive before putting you in boiling water, so I that I can watch you cook slowly while you scream in agony as your insides melt inside your body."

Silence.

The goose actually relived himself right there, from the threat.

Anybody would be terrified by such a threat.

"Everybody. Stay back" Madam Sheep said, it was obvious to her Yi was far gone.

Yi was the best student in the Temple, so only she could subdue him now.

Everybody else didn't need to be told twice and huddle behind the buff sheep.

"Yi Jing, it shouldn't have ended this way" Madam Sheep said, as unexplainable pressure burst out of her.

Meanwhile Yi eyes slowly roamed Madam Sheep's body.

Was Madam Sheep more muscle than meat? He had to wonder.

If this was six years ago, he would be running for his life, but now he had the power to not cower in front of a Master of Kung Fu.

Suddenly Madam Sheep lunged forward, so fast that none of the Students could see her, you wouldn't expect for somebody who had such short stubby feet, to achieve such a speed.

"Kill him!" One of the students yelled.

"Get revenge for Grand Master Deer!" Another student yelled.

This starting a choir of cheer's, none of them believed she would lose.

Yi Meng was surely done for.

However with a reflexs that could only be called Godlike, one befitting a Master of Kung Fu, Yi snapped his arm to the side.

A shockwave, suddenly burst out from his paw as he took hold of something.

Madam Sheep's neck.

The cheers gradually died down as Madam Sheep formed appeared, being held by her neck.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing.

"I-Impossible" Madam Sheep said, as she was lifted up, with strength that put her to shame, for some reason all she could feel her strength leaving her.

Yi eyes glowed and yellow particles began to come out of her and into Yi.

Her eyes grow wide.

Chi.

Yi was sucking the Chi out of her!

How can that be, when none other student since the Temple's founding had managed to successfully use Chi and at such an advanced level!?

But the more she tried to struggle, the more she was forced to believe it.

And that meant...

Yi, had become a Kung Fu Master!

Yi only saw the look of realization and horror on her face, before he finished sapping her and cut off her head with his bloody knife.

A suffocating silence was heard as Madam Sheep's head sailed through the air and rolled to the ground, drawing each student's eyes one by one.

When they finally realized what just happened.

There was Chaos.

Somebody screamed.

Extreme fear dumped itself on each of their shoulder's.

Some even rushed to the diner hall exit like they had gone mad, each one of them was trying to break down the door, hoping to escape with their lives.

Other's rushed underneath the tables, praying Yi would forget about them.

Those who were brave immediately rushed at Yi, hoping to use their combined strength to either defeat Yi or buy some time for the others to escape.

Some even held weapons' that they brought from the market.

However, any Kung Fu Master worth of their title, knows the Quality always wins over Quantity.

The fact that the late Grand Master Deer had made it his mission to not teach Chi to his students, had basically screwed the Temple over, big time.

The fight between Yi and the eleven students was like a team of Ants against god.

Three students reached his first and he sighed, using his incredible eye-sight, he began to slow each of their moves down to single rhythmic counts.

This was the much higher form of the seemly useless how to dance scroll, that they all mocked him for.

He slid to right, as the first person reached him with their fist, he coolly dodges the fist and before his move could be even registered, he had flipped onto his head and spun his feet in a clockwise position straight at the student's head.

Using the skill, he got from making Perfect Tea, he transferred the force his body had to his feet.

The sound of something cracking had not even fully been let out, before Yi moved to the next person and used the skills he got from the 'Skipping Scroll' to deliver sharp leg blows to two people at once.

Over the years, he had been through at least a hundred Chi control exercise's so he was well aware of the Chi points and what would happen if somebody tempered with them.

Six years was more than enough to allow his body too catch up to the speed of his eyes.

With perfect balance between his mind and body, he saw a person lunging at him and took a step forward and before the person could show signs of shock by his speed, his fingers were already moving at speeds that put Madam Sheep and Grand Master Deer, to shame.

He hit every single one that person's Chi point.

The person collapsed like a puppet with no string's, their career as a Marital Artist was as good as over.

For the rest, he merely released a Chi blasted, sending them all flying, some were unlucky and hit certain objects in the room on the parts of their body which were the weakest and died instantly from the contact, before they even reached the ground.

In a blink of an eye, he had taken down every single student in the Temple in just a few seconds.

There was no doubt about it.

Yi Jing had become a Master of Kung Fu.

Which meant, everybody should be afraid.

Very afraid.

Even the former top student was curled up in the corner, going mad from the fear.

Those who were unconscious soon had their Chi's stolen from them and Yi lifeforce grew at an alarming rate.

In a blink of an eye, he had taken enough years to rival Ooyway, who would be known for his skills and long life.

In fact, if you take into account how young Yi was now compared to Ooway, Yi would defiantly outlive Ooway.

Yi noted with interest that the students he took Chi from had turned into dust.

Without the body of a Master of Kung Fu, their body couldn't handle having their Chi ripped from them.

If somebody were to walk in, they would have run right back out and throw up.

It was the scene of a bloodbath.

Blood was everywhere mixed with the remains of once whole people; Yi feet was now soaked with the blood of those he had shared meals together, for the past six years'.

Those who were alive weren't alive much longer as Yi began to chop off their head one by one, increasing the amount of blood in the room, he would use their bodies for meat.

In a blink of an eye, 100+ students had become five.

Yi Ying, eyes glowed as slowly turned to Goose who had saved especially, with each life he absorbed the pressure around him got heavier and he grow more powerful.

The Goose who had wet himself easier, found out he couldn't even move because of the oppressing air surrounding the Panda, eventually the fear and pressure got too much for the poor animal and he passed out.

However not before seeing, Yi grab one of the surviving students and cut off their hands and knees to prevent them from escaping.

In just one day, The Temple of Pandoda glory days had come to an end.

#Meanwhile, close by#

Three Masters of Kung Fu, rushed to the Pandoda Temple.

Every single Master of Kung Fu had been alerted, when a Master of Kung Fu had suddenly died and what was more disturbing, was that, the Master of Kung Fu was not old enough to be classed as old and still had many years ahead of him.

It was Grand Master Deer.

Kung Fu Master Oogway, ran alongside his fellow Master of Kung Fu, Master Lizard and Master Hippo, they had both been neared by and all three had met on the way here.

Who would dare kill a Master of Kung Fu!?

To think, such a kind person would be murdered.

Oogway, didn't know that in several years' time, he too would take on the role of a Teacher and start his own Kung Fu Temple, packed with powerful and some extremely troubled students.

Then the death of Madam Sheep, hit them all like lightening.

This person wasn't just killing one, could they have found somebody who was after all Kung Fu Masters?

Every one of them proceeded with caution in their footsteps and as they got closer to the Temple, the strong smell of blood and despair from the people who were killed was expressed with the dark cloud over the Temple.

"We have to proceed with caution" Ooway said, looking at the clouds.

 _They could all sense a Great Evil from within._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi is confronted by the three Master of Kung Fu as he walks out of the Temple. Yi doesn't put up on an act and as a result, he puts all of the future, good guys gone bad, to shame when he reveals that his best weapon isn't his body but his ability to frightening ability to prepare for the future. Get ready for Ooway and Yi Jing fight. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

Yi Jing whistled as he walked through the front door of the Temple and walked down the step's, of course he was fully aware of the strong Chi signatures at the official entrance, however, unless he wanted them to enter, all they could do was stay outside or leave.

It soon became clear that they weren't going to leave, because he could sense they were looking for a way to get around the wall.

He sighed and walked to the wall, protecting the Temple and willed it to open.

If this was him from six years ago, he would have swallowed his pride and ran, instead of confront the powerful Chi signatures, but now, with so many skills and power under his belt, he could be called absolutely fearless.

The wall open and sensing it was open, the Chi signatures approached the slowly opening gap, and Yi got a good look at exactly who was blocking his way.

Three people stood before him.

A Hippo, a Lizard but the third one, made sweat trickle down his neck.

It was the Turtle from all those years ago.

Kung Fu Master Oogway.

Ch 10: The day a Calamity was born

To say the three Kung Fu Masters were surprised to see him was an understatement of a life time, they didn't know there was actually a living person amongst the Temple surrounded by Death.

However, even though Yi Jing had made sure to clean off the scent of blood from himself, the same couldn't be said for the bag he was carrying, it was actually dripping blood, which the other Masters couldn't help but pick up on.

"Who are you?" Grand Master Lizard said, "Why is your bag bleeding, blood?" Hostility was clear in his voice and he was about to step forward, when Yi said.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me, right now?"

"What?" Grand Master Hippo said.

"Well, as you all stand here" Yi said, as if he was talking to nobody instead of Masters of Kung Fu. "There are actually five people that I've kept alive in the Temple. Ever second you waste, they draw closer to death."

Never had any of them seen a Panda so thin and yet extrude such an aura.

"So, tick to tock" Yi said, and as soon as he said that, a scream wrung out and all eyes except for Yi turned to find a Rino without her hands and feet falling to her death.

She fell leaving a splat of blood on the floor.

"Oh, that's one" Yi said, as every one of them looked at him like he had gone insane. "I wonder when the next one, maybe two or three, would drop? Doesn't that make you excited to find out?" Before he said changed and he said in a dark tone that was nothing like his light tone from previously. " **So, unless you want to save those who I've trapped you will get out of my way** "

"Who say's we'll let you through?" Master Hippo said, "Me and Master Lizard can go in and rescue the students, while Master Oogway detains you"

Just then, there was another scream and both Master Hippo and Master Lizard sprang into action, running inside the Temple to save them, before their untimely demise.

Yi just looked amused and turned to Oogway and said. "You won't let me pass, will you?"

"I've met several Panda's in my time and yet you have got to be the darkest of them all" Oogway said, "I can see the spirits of those you've killed surround you, calling for your head. If your truly remorseful, perhaps one day you will find peace and those spirits can be put to rest."

"Well, sorry to say this, but" Yi began, "You can shove your Peace crap, up your ass. Do you think, I don't know any techniques that can affect the spirit realm? As long as I wish to, I will sleep peacefully for as long as I live and none of them, can affect me in any way."

He was well aware of the fact, the dead can hunt their killers, if their wills were strong enough, if he was not careful, he would be lead into insanity.

He treasured his brain.

"I see..." Oogway said, seeing the Panda had lost all morals. "Then, you understand that I must detain you"

Till this very day, he had never lost a fight, but he had come close with somebody which lead him to the Panda village from years ago.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Yi said, he wasn't that powerless Panda from all those years ago, and after killing everybody so easily, he longed for a real challenge.

He paused than without warning he throw his bag in the air, when Oogway looked up, Yi was suddenly in front of him and delivered a punch to his face.

Thus, started the fight that would add another Paragraph to the man called 'Yi Jing' in History.

To say Oogway was surprised by the punch strength, was an understatement of a lifetime, he was sent flying.

He had no idea that Yi had used his strength, Grand Master Deer strength and Madam Sheep's own to see him flying.

However, Oogway quickly recovered in mid-air and couldn't help but feel pain where his chest was.

Yi than came at him like a cheetah, not at all like a Panda would.

Dodge to the left, Dodge to the right, Block, jump.

If Yi could see this scene from an outsider prospective he would think he was watching a scene from the Matrix.

Despite being a Turtle, Oogway wasn't slow at all, in fact he was the fastest he had ever seen and he couldn't land a single punch on him.

However, what made Oogway weary was the fact Yi was learning as they fought.

With such an amazing ability to adapt, Oogway wouldn't be surprised if the Panda was very close to become a Kung Master himself.

He didn't realise that Yi had lead him deep into the Mountain.

A Mountain which he had the home advantage.

Oogway sensed danger, when he found standing in a den of leaves and Yi suddenly moved back and started spinning at highspeed onto his head, making a hurricane raises from the leaves, surrounding him.

However, he did not panic because he could sense Chi, so he would know where Yi was the whole time.

THERE!

His staff stuck out, but to his shock it hit thin air.

His pupils shrunk when he felt a strong forced smash into his shell, but before Oogway could recover, Yi was already gone back into the Hurrican.

His retreat was slow enough for Oogway to see Yi channel his Chi to stay in one place, while his body want in another direction.

And Oogway couldn't believe it.

This meant that, the Panda was fully aware of his ability to sense Chi and was using that to his advantage.

But to perform such a thing, one had to be a Kung Fu Master.

Oogway finally realized that he wasn't facing a student who want rogue, but a student who had risen to the status of the Kung Fu Master, and instead of relying solely on Strength like so many of his past opponents did, he used his brain to bring about a massacre.

He was about to find out, there was nothing more dangerous than an opponent who uses their brain to fight.

The leaves died down only to see Yi hands holding several rock's, however each Rock was infused with Chi.

When he fired them at Oogway, the Turtle quickly found out they were like homing Missiles, the Rock's actually followed him as he dodged.

Never had he seen such a thing in his life, and other Kung Fu Master would have been struck speechless at this discovery.

Eventually Oogway figure out that he should dodge near tree trunks to destroy the Rocks or they would keep on coming back for him.

When all of them were finally destroyed, he was surprised to find Yi's, Chi infused fist waiting for him.

He quickly flip over letting his hard shell take the impact.

Yi fist and the shell collided and there was a huge boom.

But Yi didn't let out a scream of pain as his fist broke, because he had long since lost the feeling in it, but he was stunned, that was when Oogway took the moment to attack.

Aiming for important Chi points in his body, Oogway.

He had quickly come to realise, if Yi wasn't stopped here, none of the other Master of Kung Fu would be able to stop him.

Who knows how many years it would be before there would be somebody born to take him on.

However, Yi mind was as sharp as ever, he had predicted what the Turtle would try this, once the fight really got going.

He would not let this man, end his dreams, here.

With what he's done, the people of China would crucify him.

So imagine Oogway surprise when instead of his claw touching flesh, they passed right through Yi.

Yi wasn't stupid enough to solidify himself at that moment, even if the animal was in shock, he could still react in time to cause damage while he was instead his body.

He than made his fist solid and punched Oogway in the face, repeatedly, then he suddenly made some distance away starting to glow like a Christmas tree.

Oogway doubted his eyes.

Yi chi seemed out of his body becoming huge and took the form of a beat with multiple head's.

A Hydra.

The Beast was about a hundred meters tall, with about a dozen heads, even those who were far away could see it.

Including the other Kung Fu Masters.

In all his year's Oogway had never stared down such a beast, he could feel the dark and grand power emitting from it.

The pressure made it hard for him to breath and it tried to force him down on his knees.

It commanded respect.

How could such a thing exist in this world and why was this in the hand of a Panda?

A species known throughout the land as lazy and food driven animals?

On this day, Yi showed Oogway that Panda's had the potential to be the one of the fiercest animals alive.

A lesson that would stick with him to the day, the Dragon Warrior was chosen.

"Woah" Yi said, he honestly didn't mean to do this, he just wanted to see what would happen if he channeled a shocking amount of Chi through his body. "I have to thank you Oogway. If not for you, I would have never unlocked this power."

"What?" Oogway said, more than a little confused and as if a bolt of lightning had struck him, his mind flashed back to each hit and miss Yi preformed.

Now thinking back, he couldn't help but notice how much strength had actually left him.

He was even sweating heavily.

That shouldn't be possible, when all he did was dodge.

So that could only mean...

Yi could see Oogway put it all together and confirmed his suspicions. "Thank you for the Chi. Too bad, I couldn't suck you dry, you wouldn't be able to make you stay still long enough" than one of the Hydra head's flow and grab onto Yi bag full of Meat.

The other Master of Kung Fu and the students they had managed to save, arrived only to look on in shock at the beast made of Chi.

"As it stands now, Oogway, you no longer scare me" Yi said, shocking those who heard it as he took his bag. "Today, I want you to all remember my name because you will hear it again in the future. My name is Yi Jang and am a Panda who likes to dream big. But don't worry, I won't go on a slaughter fest"

Should they be glad about that?

Everybody wondered sarcastically.

"I'm going to leave China for a bit, see the world" Yi said, and horror couldn't help but show on their faces, they all know that the rest of the world didn't have people as strong as Kung Fu Master, so only option was to bend down and submit or be killed.

"WAIT!" Oogway yelled, throwing a flying kick to Yi only for Yi to raise the head he was standing on a bit and Oogway want straight through the Beast made from Chi.

"Goodbye" Yi said, as the beast turned around and moved faster than it should be able to, with such a hug body soon he was far away, that nobody could see him.

 _The world was not ready for the existence known as 'Yi Jing'._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi arrives at a coast to some country and slaughters his way to the throne. All who stand in his way either die or flee, hoping to one day take back the Country. The prosperous and fear inducing reign of Yi Jing, has begun. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: For this Chapter, I was forced to do some research. Kung Fu Panda was based in Ancient China which is 1046 BC to approximately 256 BC in reality. The world map is shockingly different compared to today and I had a hard time, picking a country which was not in China since it's so big.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

It was early in the morning when a group of Buffalo women decided to venture out onto the coast of Proto Briton.

Each one dressed in some kind of long robe and their hair was tied back, as they used the sea to wash their clothes.

It wasn't until the sun was half way across the sky, did one of them spot something strange, the water had small vibrations in it.

One of them signaled to the other ladies and pointed in the direction of what could only be described as a tiny dot, coming from the mist that slowly getting bigger.

As it got bigger the small vibrations in the water became more violent and stronger.

Eventually they realized the 'dot' wasn't actually a dot at all, but a Person.

A Panda.

Who seemed to be gliding on the surface, of the water!

What witchcraft is this!?

They had to rub their eyes several times, to properly understand what they were looking at, but by that time, the Panda was already only a meter or so away from them.

Suddenly the Panda stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me, ladies" The Panda said, surprisingly gentleman like, despite doing what they deemed was impossible. "I'm looking for directions to where your leader is. I would like to have a discussion with him."

None of them spoke.

The Panda sighed and said. "You know what? I'm just going to take the information from your minds"

It seemed like they couldn't understand him, at all.

Even in this world, they had more than one language.

The Panda eyes than glowed yellow and the world began to spin around them, before it stopped and the Panda said. "Thank you"

What happened next had them all in shock.

Ch 11: The founding of the Jing Empire

Yi Jing rose to reveal he was standing on top of the many Hydra head's, over the course of a couple of days, he finally learnt how to trigger this, without trying to kill himself, from Chi exhaustion.

In his mind was a memory showing the leader, he also got the fact, that this country wasn't ruled by only one person but instead was split into many different tribes.

How annoying.

He then willed the Hydra to go forward and follow the directions, the women had 'generously' given to him.

Going on shore, as expected he caused Chaos.

Those who were unfortunate enough to look his way, reacted to him in four different ways.

There either the screaming type.

The type who would just stand still because of fear.

The type who would get the hell out of his way.

Or the type who attempted to fight him.

Because of this, Yi quickly realized those brave enough to stand before him did not have any special technique to defend themselves with.

All they had were sword's, spears, shield and helmets.

He was honestly disappointed with the land he stepped on, but then again only China was currently crazy enough, when it came to training the body.

But he had to see the bright side, he had more years added to his life.

Nobody could touch the strange energy that the Hydra was made out of or Yi, so their deaths only served as food for his life.

But despite seeing so many dead, more brave fighters appeared, determined to protect their homes.

It was actually quiet touching, despite being so low powered.

So, Yi had no way but to slaughter his way to the nearest Celtic cavillation called 'Belgae'.

The cavillation he found himself entering was really weird to look at.

All the Homes had weird stone like roofs that reminded him of the hats the Smurfs wore, there was no windows and the actual door was half his height, so that meant he had to crouch down if he were to enter.

When he reached this cavillation, of course he caused mass panic and the leader himself had come in hopes of 'Slaying' him.

And how did he know, wanted to slay him despite not knowing the language?

For one thing, the goat was waving his spear at him and rushing towards him.

It wasn't even a challenge.

Yi beheaded the leader of the tribe, before all the Tribe people, silence rung out as the head of their 'strong' leader rolled onto the floor.

Yi did even look at the Corpse as he descended onto the ground and walked calmly to the former head of the Tribe small house, cracking the door wide open with his bare hands, so that he could fit in it.

He refused to injure his back.

 **And that was how Yi Jing took over the Belgae tribe.**

And even though he couldn't understand the language, in the eyes of people, wasn't it better to bow down, instead of being the next one on the chopping block?

But there were some who couldn't accept Yi Jing rule, like the former tribe leader's family who escape not too long after, to journey to another tribe for revenge.

So, while Yi was busy learning the language, an army was being built against him.

With his ever growing knowledge of the language, Yi put his brain to good use, by showing the tribe people how to build better house's.

He showed them how to make windows so that when they burn stuff inside their homes, they wouldn't be in danger of choking to death.

It was ten years later, after the tribe came under Yi rule, that the army finally showed up at his doorstep.

With the son of the formal tribe leader in toe, who had now grown into a full-grown man seeking revenge for his father.

How dare an outsider take his birth right!

He found out the tribe had gone through a shockingly drastic change, since he last saw it.

The houses were less weird looking and were more spacious and livable.

The river which had been contaminated but was used for everything, had a filtering system so the number of people getting sick every year had greatly decreased.

There were even some people practicing strange movements on the streets.

Yi Jing had managed to meet a compromise with his craving's, because he know that the tribe was small and reducing it even further would mean he was the leader of nobody.

So, instead he took to kidnapping the talking fish from the sea and replacing them as his meat.

He was surprised when he received word, that a large group of people were heading to the village, with spears, swords, shields and helmets.

But instead of outright fear, he saw this as a chance to get some proper meat instead of fish.

So, he stepped outside and walked calmly towards a massive group of people who wanted his life and who were looking at his tribe with greed.

In front of such a large group, a young Goat who bore a resemblance to the one he had beheaded ten years previously appeared.

"I've come to take back my father lan-" However, that was all the Goat got to say before he became the first of many causalities.

The young Goats head separated from his body and rolled onto the ground, just like his father ten year's previously.

But Yi would not let them all recover from shock.

Whoever strikes first, will be the one to outlive them all.

So, Yi struck,

What happened next would be passed on from parent to child for generations to come as a way to get children to be good.

It wasn't even a battle, it was a slaughter.

Those who Yi let live that day, would become mentally scarred and grown man would be reduced to tears, whenever their eyes met.

Yi Jing was like a ghost on the battle field, nobody could touch him and those who got close enough to him died horrifying deaths.

One person had their body twisted like a screw.

While another person, was swallowed up by the Earth itself.

Eventually nobody dared to rush him, seeing such horrifying thing's before them, even some people who had lived through countless battle emptied out their lunch's right there and then, wetting their pants.

In a blink of an eye, the hostile air around him become submissive.

Yi sensing the change in the atmosphere, picked up a tumbling bird and said. "Take me to your leader"

And nobody dared disobey or be crafty with him.

That's how another tragedy took place on that day, as Yi entered the Tribe.

The first thing he did was find the former tribe leader wife.

It wasn't hard to find her though, when you had fear on your side.

He was determined to nip this thing, before more decedents of that goat come for him.

He slaughtered the former tribe leader's wife, and then preformed 'Fluttering Finger Mindslip' on her two-other kids who weren't even 10 yet, to make them believe they came from a family dedicated to serving him and the person who's just died, had kidnapped them hoping to get information out of them.

He did this because he was bored.

He found it quite funny to have the former tribe leader's family serve under him.

He then went onto slaughtering anybody in his way including the other Tribe leader.

That was how another Tribe came under his banner.

With the merging of two tribe's, the land he inherited was naturally much bigger and the two tribes who used to slaughter each other on sight were forced to get along, under his banner.

Of course, two tribes under one person would naturally catch the other tribe's attention.

This had never happened before.

So, there were Tribe leaders who eyed such a thing with greed.

However other were smart and tried to find out exactly how strong he was, to be able to marge two tribes together.

Those who had come to subdue him, were given the shock of their lives.

He slaughtered them and forced what was left, under his banner.

Those who were under him had grown used to seeing him go out and come back with blood covering his fur.

What surprised everybody was that under Yi Jing rule, their lives were actually much better than being under their former tribe leader.

Yes, Yi Jing could kill anybody if he felt like it, but he preferred to handle any problem that came his way with his mind which was a huge sigh of relief to those who came under him.

Those who saw this, had sent their people to offer an alliance with the Panda, hoping he would tell them the secrets of how his land was doing so well.

However, Yi found it laughable that they wanted such a thing.

If he did that, he would constantly have to worry about the tribes in the future finally getting enough power to raise up against him and the war would turn the country into an unlivable area.

And besides, he wanted to be a ruler of his own country not a co-owner.

So, he gave them an alternative.

They could keep their tribe leaders but they would be governed by him.

Those who refused died while those who did, speedy signed whatever was in front of him.

Another event added in history.

After 200 year's of none stop fighting, eventually there was only one Tribe left that stood in his way.

By then, his name had spread far and wide and an unshakable terror was seen, every time he stepped onto the battle field.

The final battle was the most horrific out all of the final battles.

Yi Jing hadn't let his skills stagnant in the 200 year's he fought instead he increased them, he even take several pupils under his wing, who later on went on to open their own fighting Dojo's to teach the generations after them.

He even had several wives which he had children with, starting a linage known throughout the country for their brains and longer than normal, life spans.

Each land he gained, people would openly bow to him and would readily give him whatever he desired if he so wished, even if they had to slaughter one of their own to become his next dish to do so.

As it stands, nobody in Proto Britain.

No.

The Entire world, was his equal on the battle field.

That night, Yi had thrown everything he had at the poor tribe.

He even hired a painter to paint the battle scene, even though they did throw up a few times.

The tribe of Parisi perished in one night and the images of the battle would forever be engraved in painting form.

By now, who hadn't heard the name 'Yi Jing'?

When Yi turned his eyes on Proto Irish, nobody dared stand in his way.

Yi had become so famous, that they throw themselves at him at the very first sight of him and even offered their own daughters or children, just so that they could live.

For the first time in History since the founding of the Zhou Dynasty, another Empire was founded.

The Jing Empire.

What the other countries thought as a small peddle on the road, had become a boulder ready to hit them in a blink of an eye.

They couldn't believe it.

 _A panda had really taken over a small part of the world._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi Jing has a meeting with the other nations leader's, who look down on him because they think he created an Empire because he had numbers on his side. The result is a bloodbath that shocks the world, leaving China alive because the leader is smart enough to recognize Yi as a Master of Kung Fu. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

To say Yi Jing was loving his life would be the understatement of a life time.

Even after all these years, he still remembered his life as a mere student who dreamed of simply obtain the title of a Kung Fu Master.

Now 200 years' down the line, he was sleeping in a massive luxurious bed, next to a world class beauty, he could wake up whenever he felt like it and was served meals with meat whenever he wanted, he lived in a large palace with heating and air conditioning and nobody dared to wake him without permission.

So, he really did choose the right path after all.

If he hadn't left that village for power, he would have long been dead by now and would have most likely have had a life of being fat, living a small house and having a wife and kid to continue on the family name.

But once he was gone, he would just be another Panda in history.

Founding an Empire would make sure his name was written down in History.

Yes, he was aware that his Panda parents were dead right now.

He was thinking about going to China soon to visit their graves, sometime in the future.

After all, it was their genes that allowed him to reach such heights in this new world.

He had accomplished what he had dreamt of since his rebirth, but he wasn't satisfied at all.

What was a country compared to the rest of the world?

After seeing a map, he was made fully aware of just how small the part of the world he claimed as his own, actually was.

If you use common sense, there was really no reason for the other leaders to fear him unless they had seen him in action and he couldn't go to war like the old days with just him, because who would be around to defend the Empire especially if Kung Fu Masters come knocking at the door?

"Your Majesty, it's time to wake up" Said, a female voice.

Even till this day, he could still open his eyes and be completely awake.

He sat up, even after 200 years, anybody who was looking at him would say he hadn't aged at all.

The only sign that he had aged was his eyes, which now had an underline boredom to them, but when he looked at the world, only then, would they blaze with passion from his time as a youth.

He hadn't had a good fight in years.

And all the fighters in the land had greatly disappointed him.

He turned around to see a beautiful Swan who wouldn't look him in the eyes, but instead had her eyes staring at the floor.

"The bath is ready for you, would you like your breakfast, served before or after you bath? Your Majesty?" The woman said.

"I'll eat after I bath" Yi said, as the women bowed and said.

"Very, well, your Majesty"

She left and a bunch of women came to change his sleep wear into a bathrobe, so that he could take a dip in the Royal bath.

The Royal bath was exactly the end of a large waterfall, around the waterfall were smaller pool's, a small portion of them were filled with his children, too young to own their own territory so they grow up in the Royal Palace along with their mothers.

This place was absolutely beautiful and yet nobody dared to take a dip in it except the Royal family, not even his own family could take a dip in his waterfall bath unless he gave them permission.

He was than scrubbed by a bunch of servants, just like everybody else, he was well aware that some of his children were growing up spoilt because they had been born into the life of Royalty which meant, they were given everything they ever wanted since birth.

He remembered one of his children from fifty years' back, who wanted him to step down so that he could take the throne, because he was deemed too old and the people needed to be led by a fresher face.

Honestly the child reminded him of himself when he was much younger.

And it was because of that, that he know, if he didn't bow down now, his child would eventually take his throne by force several years later, when he gained enough power.

The boy would be a wolf inside a Sheep for a couple of years before revealing his claws.

Yi cut that right at the root.

On that day, he showed all his offspring and their mothers that they could aim for anything in the Empire but they could not aim for his throne.

He wasn't above killing his own child and what was more unnerving, was that he did it, without batting an eye.

Any thoughts of trying to take the throne was squashed when they saw their Half sibling's body, making them finally believed the stories of what their father did when he was younger.

Anybody who could kill their own child like that, meant that if they push certain buttons with him, it meant they will end up like their half-brother.

After that, anybody who dared talk about in secret or openly, found themselves being the Jing families next meal.

Of course, like every other Country they had to deal with assassination attempts from people who wanted the Empire to fall or wanted a rift to be in the Royal family.

Even Yi, had women who wanted to seduce him only to kill him when he was at his weakest after a rough night or somebody would make it into the Royal Kitchen and attempt to poison the food.

But the thing was...

Yi could now see Chi with his natural eyes and any impurities, not even his own family new about this.

Because the less they know, the easier it would be if one of them stepped out of line in the future.

So it was quiet frightening, when he could locate who had tried to poison him before giving a very public execution.

Yi sighed, the water was warm and his skin felt amazing, he could just feel his tense muscle relaxing.

He know he had a stressful day ahead of him.

Who know's what kind of headache the other Nations would put him through.

12: A threat that shock's the world.

"Welcome" Yi Jing said, putting on a fake smile on his face, in the face of several disapproving and surprised, World leaders.

Yi know full well, that the only reason they were even here in the first place, was because the Empire had been around for a while now, showing that it could stand on its own two legs and wouldn't collapse any time soon, so they had no choice but to acknowledge his country as a Nation.

Before this country was so divided, that there was never a seat even at the world meeting's, so it was only natural that they would want to see the person who had made such a divided nation come together.

And Yi could see the disappointment in their eyes.

Maybe it was because he was a Panda or the fact that he looked so young?

He certainly didn't look over 200 years old.

They all entered the Palace, and they were surprised to see the large interior of the Palace, Yi had modelled it after the inside of Buckingham Palace, all of it was wither made out of expensive materials or gold.

Suddenly a small Panda with the nicest pair of purple eyes they had ever seen, came running towards them, the cub was only wearing his underwear while a maid was chasing after him, trying to make him put his clothes on.

"DADDY!" The little Panda said, as Yi picked him up. "Come play with me"

"Not right now, Nii." Yi said, with a soft look in his eyes."Daddy, is busy working. I'll come and play later."

It was then that the Panda noticed the large group of people behind his daddy which he had never seen before, and wrinkled his nose, shocking them.

He was only three years old and yet he had realised that everybody, other than his parents and siblings were below him.

How dare they keep him away from his daddy!

"Pinkie promise?" Nii Jing said.

"Pinkie promise" Yi said, giving his son, a pinkie promise, before letting him go and sending him off to the maid who was relieved that she could do her job.

"Shall we?" Yi said, turning to his guest's.

After that, they ran into two other children who had decided to play in the hallway.

Watching their interaction with Yi, you wouldn't blame them for believing, he was in cable of having fangs under that smile of his.

However, those who came from China couldn't help but be unsettled by the Panda.

Yi footsteps made no sound despite them walking on the same surface as him, his posture reminded them too much of one of their Masters of Kung Fu and they had even heard, that he was from China.

When he left, he had slaughter a whole Temple full of martial artists and those who survived had not only been crimpled for life but they were mentally scarred.

Their decedents told them that every time the name 'Yi Jing' was mentioned, you could see the visible panic and fear in their eyes, as if the man would show up behind them to finish them off.

That's why they didn't dare let their guard down, around this man, as they were all lead to a giant room, with beautiful crafted furniture, the ceiling was carved with real gold and they had never felt such a soft floor before in their lives.

Yi saw the awe on their faces, he wondered what they would think if they know, what they were stepping on was a hundred bunny rabbits skinned for their fur.

He then took a seat where a massive large table was and gestured for everybody to sit anywhere on it which they did.

Servants came in with a freshly cooked pastry's for those who were hungry, and placed them on the table.

He could feel several of them swallow at the sight of such delights, that they had never seen before.

"Shall we start?" Yi said, taking one of the sponge cakes covered in whip cream.

He wondered how long it would take, for them to resist the temptation?

"Right" The gorilla who represented a country called 'Teutonic' said.

"I propose that, the Jing Empire send twenty percent of their earing's to the world in aid of the advancement of the world" The Turkey that represented the 'Urnfield Cultures' said. "Of course, Tax can be debate."

"Excuse me, what?" Yi said.

Did everybody realise just how much that was for the Country of his size!?

"Before, we couldn't impose tax because your Country was so divided and any money earned, was mostly used for war against the many tribes" The Turkey said, "Now that your Country is stable, we can now also discuss the import of good's"

One of them had now reached for one of the cakes and was happy munching on it, judging by her reaction, they could all guess they would all benefit from having a shipment of these cakes in their own countries.

Yi was momentarily stunned.

"In return" the Deer in charge of the country called 'Kush' said. "We will give you 3 percent of all of our countries earnings and negotiate a deal with you, concerning trade"

Now three percent from so many countries, anybody would take the deal in a heartbeat.

Anybody who wasn't Yi.

It was because he could see the deeper meaning.

Why does his Country have to give almost a quarter of its earnings when they were just paying over one percent?

What was this discrimination!?

They were using their countries size to intimidate him.

If he took the deal, it meant that he agreed to bow their head to them.

Well, they were intimidating the wrong man.

He was Yi Jing, the man who had faced down a million people on his own and still managed to reduce them to ash.

He had stopped lowering his head the moment, he killed his Kung Fu Master, so how dare they think he would lick their shoes because they wore the bigger boots?

"Excuse me" The Rino in charge of Zhou dynasty said, "I think 20% is too much for such a small country. How about 2%, since the Jing Empire has only just recently formed?"

All of his Chinese counterparts agreed, the percent was ridiculous.

Making such a small country pay so much, would make them tilt towards poverty.

The other leaders gave him a look of disapproval.

Kung Fu may have been recognised just recently by all the nations but he was far from having the right to make everybody agreed with whatever he says.

Little did they know, what he had said, would end up saving China from the wrath of Yi Jing.

The other animals acted like they hadn't didn't hear him.

"Now, let's talk about what the 'Jing' is worth in our currency" The Peacock in charge of the nation called 'Baltix Peoples' said. "I'm fine, if six Jing's is equal to a single pound in my currency"

They had thought, Yi had already bent to them whim.

Nobody in the room, expected Yi to not only understand what was happening but had no intention of lowering his head.

"I want 8 'Jings' to be a pound in my currency" The Turkey said arrogantly.

"May I say something" A voice cut through their mumblings like a knife, to their surprise, they found out it was Yi who voice was surprisingly calm despite them insulting him and his tiny country.

But what he said next, had left them all stunned.

Because Yi said with a smile.

"Can you please leave my Country? If your fast enough, maybe your child won't die along with you."

And scene!

Next chapter, the other nations are kicked out the Country. Embarrassed, they demand an apology, what they get instead is the full might of Jing Empire knocking on the front door. One Country falls after another at the terrifying might of an Army full of trained Martial Artist and Yi own children. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

To their shock, Yi Jing wasn't kidding.

Before they even came out of it, he had called the servants to find some guards to escort them out of the Country.

Nobody could have imagine the shock and embarrassment they faced, when the common people stared at them, when they were being escorted to their boats.

Like every country news travelled fast, along with eye witness reports, soon the whole country know that the King had personally kicked them out of the palace.

They all rode back to their respected countries with red faces.

A week want by and they finally came home having finally recovered from the Humiliation.

How dare a King from a small country do this to them!

They sent a message by pigeon asking him to explain himself and apologise.

They were certain if they put some pressure on him, he would crack and eventually lower his head.

So imagine their surprise when the bird came back half dead, with a note piercing it's right leg.

The note read.

'By order of the Jing Empire. His Majesty the King, Yi Jing has decided to declare war on your land. Prepare yourself for battle'.

When most of them read this, they couldn't help but laugh.

This was the biggest joke, they had ever heard!

Ch 13: The shocking ability of the Jing Empire.

"Princess Ming Jing" Said, a boar, as he rushed towards to the most important person on the boat.

Princess Ming Jing was a Panda with short brain hair and green eyes, she wore a slim fit battle armour that had the crest of the Royal family on it.

Normally, she would be overseeing one of her father's many territories, but instead he had instead sent her out to war.

"They didn't take the declaration seriously, did they?" She said.

"No, Princess" The boar said, lowering his head "Instead, I heard some of them even laugh when they received it"

She sighed, why were all the other's nations leader's such morn's?

Didn't they know, that with just her father alone, he brought down a whole country?

Her father was never somebody who did anything half assed.

If he said you were going to die, then you were going to die.

"Your father also told me to inform you, that it's okay to use your head every once in a while and not just the skills he taught you" The boar said.

She nodded, that was just like her father, then she saw land and said. "Signal my two younger brothers. We're going to land soon"

In total there were about eight ships who would invade, but what made the eight ships so terrifying was that all of them were highly trained in Martial arts, her and her two brother had reached Master of Kung Fu status, in such a short time, that any Chinese Martial Artist who worked hard to become a Master of Kung Fu would be reduced to tears.

A trumpet was sounded, and an hour later they finally reached land.

Their aim was simple.

They will assassinate the leader of the 'Urnfield Cultures'.

Once a leader falls, then the country falls with it.

And since they all thought it was a joke, nobody would expect a proper attack.

The Leader was killed several days later but not before reciting in terror, in front of a crowd of millions that the Country now belonged to the Jing Empire.

He was than slaughtered in front of million's.

Those who came forward in anger, were quickly killed on the spot.

After about a hundred-people died instantly, nobody dared to preach about freedom again.

And almost at the same time, the leader of the 'Iberian People' was assassinated as well, using the same method but with showing a contract she was forced to sign, to say the Country was now property of the Jing Empire.

Of course, the fall of two countries reached the other nations ears, and they laughed, sending their own armies to flush the group out before going to attack the Jing Empire.

They were confident that this would be the end of the Jing Empire.

 **They played right into Yi Jing hands.**

The moment the two was assassinated Ming and the group had already left.

By the time they got to the two countries, the small group of people were already invading one of the Countries that had sent their army out!

The city was on fire, the night the leaders were assassinated.

By the time the generals of those nations found out, Yi Jing forces were already preparing to invade another country.

The key was timing and the fact, there wasn't a large group sent out so they could easily blend in with the local population before assassinating the leader's.

The remain leaders, who saw that they were falling one by one, where stunned.

What kind of fierce battle strategy was this!

How could they had underestimated the Panda so badly!

At first, they fought to stay alive, but they were up against those who had been trained personally under Yi Jing wing or had been to one of the top Martial arts schools.

What normal person would be able to outrun somebody who had been practising Kung Fu since they were little?

And it wasn't just them who died, but their family as well.

Yi Jing had ordered them to kill anybody who was five and up, those who were under that were taken to the Jing Empire to be re-education to forget about their parents.

Realising that Yi Jing forces would come for them next, some of them bowed their head and want to him trying to make peace with him in person.

It was clear to them that their own guards couldn't protect their skin!

However, all they found was a longer than normal death waiting for them.

There were those who just accepted their fate and allowed themselves to be cut down.

While there were some who want mad.

Within six year's those who had looked down upon such a small country were all killed and the Jing Empire had expanded many times over.

Who would have thought that such big countries would have fallen because of such a small group of people?

China, had the right to be terrified since they were the only one left still standing.

If the whole of the Jing Empire attacked them together, they would surely perish.

"Princess Ming Jing" The boar said, looking older. "Your father said stop attacking. Leave China be."

Princess Ming Jing now had longer hair and her chest size increased, her eyes were more battle ready.

She was surprised, but she didn't dare disobey her father.

They returned home almost a year later and received a giant hero's welcome despite running around and killing people for the past six year's.

Those who participated in the hunting of the other world leaders, were rewarded with the title 'Duke' or 'Dutchess', nothing compared to the leader of their own territory but they were defiantly above an average person and those around them had to treat them with respect, since they were knighted in front of millions by the King.

As for his children, what do you give a child who had grown up with everything?

To his surprise all three of them asked to never be called into battle, again.

It seemed they didn't have the drive to fight as long as he had and 6 year's was already beyond their limit.

But they would defend themselves if needed be.

And so, everybody except for China had come under Yi Jing rule.

Which was debatable.

China was most likely living in fear, of offending somebody from the Jing linage.

It was only a matter of time before Yi set his sights on them.

And on that day, how many would die?

And so, the world lived in an odd sense of peace for three hundred years'.

All his children had grown up and was either dead or had become old man and women with their own families.

After Nii, Yi had become numb to the opposite sex.

These day's it was hard to make him feel anything.

Could it be, that having such a long-life span was a curse instead of a blessing?

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Somebody yelled, barging in.

But Yi didn't order the person to be executed on the spot, instead he looked at the sweating pig.

"What is it?" He said, in a calm tone.

"It's terrible, our spies in China have found out something that concerns you" The pig said.

Now that got Yi attention and he said. "What is it?"

"Apparently Lord Shen, the Heir to the Royal Peacock family and the heir to the Gongmen Citythrone." The pig said. "Overheard the Soothsayer, prophecy, that he would be defeated by a Warrior in Black and White"

Well, that would be him than.

Yi couldn't help but think, then the Peacock was next on his chopping block than.

"We also found out that, that he made the connection to a Panda" The Pig said, "So he wants to gather an army and go to every Panda village and kill them all!"

"What?" Yi said, getting up.

Was the Peacock insane?

Of course, Yi know all those people who he had grown up with were long since dead but he had been born in that place, so he had some sort of emotional connection to it.

He didn't want to picture an image of no Panda's in China.

There would be no China without Panda's!

"Find me some clothes, that travellers where" Yi suddenly said.

"Your Majesty?" The pig said, surprised.

"Anybody who requests to see me, tell them I'm in the Royal library and do not wish to be disturbed." Yi said. "If I see even one Royal Guard tailing me, heads will roll including your own"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." the Pig said, sweating heavy.

"and find me and the nearest boat to China" Yi said.

"Yes, your Majesty" The pig said.

And that's how Yi found himself dressed in commoners traveling clothes, his fur, which was usually delicately fluffed had become damp and soggy, and he even had a dirty ruck sack.

He did not look like the image of a King of a large Empire.

He was then handed a black traveling cape as he boarded a less than clean boat.

"GET A MOVE ON EVERYONE!" An employee on the boat yelled.

Yi was then pushed by lots of people running passed him but he didn't get mad, instead he calmly got on the boat and found the nearest clean corner to sit in.

The boat left and Yi was overcome by the terrible smell coming from the only exhaust pip on the ship.

He should really improve the boat condition's when he got back.

For two days, he saw nothing but water and entertained himself by reading a recently published book.

Reading books were one of the few things that entertained him these days and the best part was, there was always new books being created every day.

Every once in a while, he would nibble on food, that he didn't stop the servants from packing.

When the boat had finally stopped, the stench from his body had reached a level that it hadn't in year's.

He felt so dirty and immediately bathed himself inside a nearby river.

He immediately missed his waterfall, the soap he was given was the kind that a commoner would use.

It was so damn cold!

Once he had his breakfast, he immediately opened the map he was given and followed its direction's, even now he now, he still remembered where his former village was.

With the walking ability of somebody who had been born to walk and do nothing else, he walked for three days before taking a break and continuing.

If his servants got involved, he would be arriving in a very over the top carriage in half of the time it took him.

It took him a full a month to finally see the gates to his old village.

The rocky surface which he had trouble getting through, when he left his village, was no longer a problem for him, he didn't even realise the road was bumpy until he looked down.

His heart pounded in his chest, as he got closer to the village gates, he could already see the image of the village that he grows up with, in the place of the current village.

 _A Panda was suddenly alerted to Yi presence._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi tries to warn the village about the doom they were about to face, offering to take them back to his country for protection. But none of them take him seriously and refused to leave their homes. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

As Yi Jing walked to the Panda village, every step contained memories.

Has it really been almost a thousand years since he had stepped foot in this village?

It was ironic that even though he pretty much ruled the world, even if China was called 'independent', he would return home looking just as poor as he left.

He was fully aware of the Pandas who were watching him and those who want into the village, to tell the others of the 'visitor'.

In no time at all, he had passed through the entrance of the Panda Village and onto the land, he was born on.

It had not changed a bit.

There was still this carefree vibe in the air, Pandas were busy rolling around everywhere, there was lush grass everywhere, Panda's using what little strength they had to farm and the smell of home cooked Dumplings was heavy in the air.

He almost yelled "I'M HOME!".

When was the last time he had his mother home cooked dumplings?

He was even more surprised to find out, how attached he actually was to this place.

The thought of seeing this place burn, was not an image he wanted to see.

Everybody stopped once they saw, him.

A Panda came forward, only wearing old stitched up pants that want half way to his stomach, his giant gut wobbling in front of Yi face.

In his old village, he didn't remember Panda's being so big.

Or were they?

He had been around skinny Pandas for so long, that he almost forgot that a fat panda's existed.

"My name is Li Shan" The Panda said. "What brings you here, traveler?"

When was the last time he heard Chinese?

Yi coughed and said in fluent Chinese. "My name Yi Jing. I've come to discuss with your leader. I've come to deliver an urgent message"

His speech surprising everyone.

Ch 14: The dulled senses of the village

"Would you like some more dumplings?" Said a women panda, in front of him was a giant bowl full of Dumplings right in front of Yi.

"No, thank you" Yi said, just looking at it made him feel full.

"But your so skinny" She said.

Yi had long taken off his hood showing he was a Panda.

A very skinny one at that.

And since they had never seen a thin Panda before they thought he was starving to death so before he know what was happening, he was sitting at a table, with a mouth full of dumplings.

Even if he was an Emperor, he still hadn't forgotten his manners and only ate some before faking to be sleepy so that he could quietly escape.

He was shown to a room, which he had to shear with an annoying child, who was constantly asking him about what life was like outside the village.

But hey, he was just a child, they were expected to be curious but if that Panda was a full-grown adult...

 **The Panda would stop asking after the first question.**

Than morning came like a snail for him and if not for his early years, he would have snapped because of the child's loud snoring.

He was then taken to a group of Panda's, Dumplings were once again placed in front of him, wither he was full or not.

At least given him some meat!

"So, Yi" One of the Pandas said, and Yi realized the Panda he had met first was also there, beside an much older panda who he bore a likeness too.

Father and son?

"What brings you to our Panda village?" The Panda said.

The name Yi Jing was familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why.

Yi decided to not use force and instead get them to move in peace and said with respect. "Elder's, I would like to inform you that a grave danger is currently heading towards you"

Everybody looked at each other.

"And what is this danger?" The Panda on the right said.

"The son of the Royal Peacock family, is marching this way, intent on getting rid of all Panda's in China with an army of his own" Yi said, "If you leave now, you won't even have to fight. If you come with me, then I can guarantee your protection"

He could tell just by looking at them, that these Pandas were no fighters.

Against a group of somewhat trained people, it would be a slaughter.

If he can get them to the Jing Empire, nobody in China would dare to touch them and he could provide a patch of land for them to rebuild their village.

What he didn't expect was the laughter.

The Panda's around him burst out laughing, not know that they were laughing at the man who owned more than half of the world.

"Yi Jing, was it?" Li Shang father said. "I'm sure you must know that us Panda's don't move anywhere unless we absolutely have to. Since this village was founded, we have lived in peace for generations and have never faced such a grave problem from the outside world. We make sure that we give no reason to those around us, to want to harm us in anyway. After all, who would be scared of a Panda?"

 _Is he serious?_ Yi thought, just how little did this Panda's know about the world outside of China? The most feared family in the world, was a family full of Panda's.

"And besides, we've heard nothing from the other Panda villages of any danger" He said.

"And what about if all the other Pandas are already dead, that's why there has been no news?" Yi said, startling all of them. "People do crazy thing's when they believe in what others tell them. Especially if they are half crazy"

"Even if there was danger, we cannot simply move" Another Panda said, "Our whole lives are here. Our whole family is here. It's getting colder so the fog will get thicker, covering this village. Even if there was an army, they wouldn't be able to find us unless they use a Panda from our village"

"Even if they do find us, how many can there possible be?" Li Shang father said, "The mountains are rough so it's hard for a large group to move around. Plus with the men here, I'm sure we can defend ourselves and our family. Isn't that right son?"

Including young Li Shang into it.

"Huh? Yes" The young and fat Panda said, "If danger does come, I will to protect my family"

And Yi wanted to sigh, they all were sticking to this place.

No, it wasn't that they were sticking to the place.

They just didn't want to believe that danger was coming their way, they lived in peace for so long that the fact that somebody would want to harm them, never crossed their mind.

If it was the Panda Village of the old, Yi know for a fact that such a warning would be taken seriously and everybody would be getting ready to leave, because the Village was still brand new and there were people still around who remembered the hardship they want through, trying to establishing the village, including interacting with those who wanted to take advantage of them.

"Then, I'll be going" Yi said, there was no point in trying to persuade those who have lead too comfortable of lives. "But I want to let you all know, when you see an army running towards you, there was somebody who had warned you."

He wondered, how many will die and how many will end up surviving.

But the moment he opened the door, he saw a woman with a mole on her face, holding a baby ears dropping, he eyes found their way to the baby, surprised to feel a very strong Chi coming from it.

 _This baby would have grown up to be somebody._ Yi shook his head, it was such a shame for such a child.

Than realizing he was staring for too long because the mother covered her child protectively, he walked passed.

He had no idea, that not only will the baby survives, but he would become somebody who he would take notice of.

Grabbing, his traveling cloak, he left the village with a group of Panda's watching him go.

He just hoped that somebody would survive, if he sent reinforcement he know they wouldn't make it in time.

So, trying to keep his mind away from the image of the Village he was born in, burning to the ground with the screams of Panda's filling the air.

He decided to wonder around for a bit, he didn't feel like going home just yet.

He wandered around until he found himself in a city several days later and entered a Bar.

The Bar was full of people who were drowning their sorrows.

This Bar looked like his kind of place.

"Can I just get water?" He said, to the counter person who just rolled his eyes hearing his 'weak' preference, next to him was a young Leopard who looked to be in his 20's.

The Leopard looked like he needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yi said, surprising the Leopard.

The Leopard took a sip of his beer and sighed before saying. "Thanks. I'm just rethinking my life right now"

Yi waited for the Leopard to continue.

"For as long as I can remember, I grew up being told that I would inherit some great power" The Leopard said, "I spent hours just practicing Kung Fu. I even missed my whole childhood because I thought I was destined for something great. I imagined seeing my mentor and adopted father, looking at me with the biggest smile on his face, as I gained this amazing Power."

"And you didn't get it did you." Yi said, already guessing.

"I only found out recently that I was not the 'Dragon Warrior'" The Leopard said, bitterly. "I didn't even have the right to look at the scroll, I was told, was destined to be mine. I spent 20 years just waiting for the day, I would claim it. But now..."

"You don't want to go on." Yi said, surprising him. "I used to have a Master just like you. He would tell all his students, that we if we worked hard enough we would one day obtain a special power and hold titles that would shake China. I was one of the few, who managed to figure out it was a scam, but by then, I had already wasted several years of my life"

"So, what did you do?" The Leopard said, it seemed like the person beside him got him.

"I took it" Yi said.

"What?" The Leopard said.

"I spent years under one Master. Why should I wallow in self-pity? I saw no reason to let the one person who filled me with lies, claim victory over me. How many people do you think would tell people that they stayed under one person for several year's only to come out with nothing. What an embracement" Yi said, "If I left, a new person would have replaced me within a couple of days. How many people do you think, would replace you, if you gave up?"

And the Leopard found out he was right, who knows how many people would rush to fill the hole he had left.

To his masters he was nothing.

"That's why you take what was promised to you" Yi said, "I took what was promised to me, right under my Master's nose and I never looked back. Isn't it better to take it, then to leave with nothing to show for your hard work? When I took it, I made the Destiny mine."

"Destiny yours?" The Leopard said.

"You don't think, destiny is just handed to you, do you? Sometimes, you have to take it" Yi said, "If you decide to take it." Pulling out a small jade that surprised the Leopard. "Show this to the nearest Boatman's and say you have business in the Jing Empire. They will take one look at it and not ask any question's. In an hour time, you'll be sailing out of China and your Master will never see you again. I'll even give you a recommendation, making it easier for you to start a new life"

The Leopard looked at the jade with marks on.

Wait, those were marks...

He looked closely and shone more light onto it.

The seemly random marks were connected!

The marks formed a symbol, that he had only seen in pictures!

The symbol was of the Jing Royal family!

"HOW DID YOU G-" He began, only to find the stranger had disappeared like the wind, leaving an empty seat next to him.

Was the person he had just met connected to the Almighty Jing family?

Didn't that mean, if he took his destiny by force, a mighty Empire would back him up?

Wouldn't that mean, taking the Dragon Scroll would make him the greatest warrior in China, both in power and backing?

 _Tai Lung had never been so tempted to steal in his life._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi not knowing what he caused, return's home, only to hear the growing legend of the 'Dragon Warrior', at first, he takes no notice but when rumors start saying the Dragon Warrior may be even stronger than him. He has to see who Oogway picks even if he's doesn't leave the Jing Empire personally. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: This chapter was written in celebration of my very first P.A.T.R.E.O.N 'TotalApathy'

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

"Tai Lung, where have you been?" A middle-aged Shifu said, he had yet to carry his signature staff.

The person, who he thought of as a son, walked through into the Temple late at night and the Shifu could clearly smell the scent of alcohol.

He had been drinking!

"Oh, get off, old man," Tai Lung said, shocking him. "I've had a pretty busy day and I've got a lot of think about", he expertly hid the jade he was given.

If Shifu saw it, who knows what his reaction with be.

The Jing Empire was an Empire Shifu personally dreaded coming to his doorstep.

"Tai Lung, we're not finished talking!" Shifu said, "For the past few days, you've been skipping out on training, being disrespectful to me and Master Oogway and now I find out, that you've been drinking! It's like you've suddenly become a whole different person!"

"No, Shifu" Tai Lung said, looking back. "I did not become a different person, I just had my eyes opened. I've wasted years for a dream, that would never come true. When did you find out, I wasn't going to be the Dragon Warrior?"

Shifu was stunned.

When did he?

"Were you even going to tell me?" Tai Lung said, but Shifu reminded silent.

That silence was enough for him.

"That's what I thought," Tai Lung said, walking away back to his room.

Shifu couldn't think of anything to make him turn around as he left.

If he took a look at Tai Lung face as he left, he would have seen a terrifying look in his eyes.

This was the moment; Tai Lung would make a decision that would take him down the path of no-return.

He had decided.

He wasn't going to let his years here go to waste.

If he wasn't given the title of the Dragon Warrior, then he would take it.

With the jade hidden safely away, he know a whole Empire backed him up.

Ch 15: The rumored Dragon Worrier

Yi Jung, unaware of the impact he had made on the Leopard he had met at the bar, returned home.

Using the dreadful ship to go back home, he spent the time meditating and finishing off where he left off on his book.

When the boat finally stopped after several days of nonstop sailing, he had to stretch as his feet finally touched stable ground.

He then made his way back to the Palace.

The Grand Palace, the very image that you would expect to symbolize how powerful the Jing Empire was.

As expected there were highly trained guards everywhere, ready to protect the symbol of the Jing Empire.

"Halt" One the guards said, seeing him approach. "Nobody can see the King", the two guards looked him up and down, obviously not impressed by his simple traveler's cloak and the fact that he didn't have anything that said he wasn't poor.

"Commoners are not allowed in, without an invite," The other guard said, before saying with a meaningful looking. "However," he looked around before saying. "I'm sure we can come to an _agreement._ "

The other guard also had a look of greed.

You didn't have to have mind reading power's, to know what they wanted him to do.

Yi laughed and said. "I'm sure we can" pulling down his hood.

His face did its job at shocking the two guards, even though it was ungroomed, his most recognizable features were still very much there.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The guard said, in panic, his prideful attitude gone in a blink of an eye as he bowed.

"Please, forgive our rudeness," The other guard said, also going into damage control. "We did not who you were"

But Yi did not say anything which made them even more nervous until he finally said.

"Move"

They both parted like the red sea, allowing him to pass.

He walked straight past them and those around them who saw him, hurried to show their respects, the doors were automatically opened for him.

"Y-Your Majesty, welcome back" His sweating Royal Information Gather said, seeing the pig sweat brought back memories of bacon. "If I had known sooner, I would have greeted you as soon as you got on landed."

However, Yi next two words spelled doom two people. "Those two guards at the front, stationed at the gate."

"Yes, your majesty?" The pig said.

"Have them executed" He said.

"W-What?" The pig said.

"Cut off their heads and send them to their family, with a note telling them exactly why," He said, "Also execute the person who hired them. Their job was simple and yet they failed to make sure, who, they hired was not Corrupt. Corruption gets people killed. My Empire does not need such people, who are supposed to protect it. I'm just preventing a potential crisis from happening."

"Y-Yes, my king, right away," The pig said, knowing that if he dared to protest, he would most likely become Yi next meal.

Yi walked away, seemly oblivious to the shouting going outside as the two guards were suddenly jumped by the other guards in broad daylight, nobody dared to step in and help them.

Also, at the same time, several soldiers began to march to a certain rich man's house.

Now, all he wanted to do was relax in his waterfall bath and have himself fully groomed.

Why should he continue to live like a hobo when he didn't have to?

Yi couldn't remember a time when his bath felt so good on his skin as he climbed in or how good it felt to get his personal groomer to sort out the soggy and flat mess that had become his fur and pours.

When he was fully groomed, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, because he finally looked like somebody who had a lot of power.

He returned to his throne in an outfit fit for a King, in a fairly good mood which was good news for the servants in the throne room.

"Somebody, get me my information squad. I want to know what is happening inside my own kingdom" He said.

Nobody dared to be even sluggish with his order so within half an hour, the surrounding Royal information squad was assembled, those who were too far enough to make it, we're thankful that Yi had a reasonable mind.

"Report," He said.

All of them looked each other, who was going to tell him about the rumors that seem to spring up from nowhere?

A rumor so dangerous that it could bring out his wrath.

Then they realized they were taking too long and one of them, a pigeon quickly stepped out and said.

"Your Majesty. While you were in seclusion..."

"Get on with it," Yi said, he wanted to be straight to the point, by their faces alone, he could tell whatever the people may be saying might cause his wrath.

What exactly was it?

"Y-Yes your majesty," The pigeon said, sweating. "There have been rumors spreading that comes from the land of China. Apparently, Grand Master Oogway is certain that one day, a mighty warrior with rise up calling themselves 'The Dragon Warrior'"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Yi said.

"Y-Your Majesty, from the rumors, they are saying the Dragon warrior is..."She began and here she paused. "Stronger than you."

"Is he now?" Yi said.

Then she quickly said. "Of course, nobody is stronger than you, Your Majesty"

"They are saying, he will have the power, to defeat the Jing Empire and bring independence to the people" A Crocodile stepped in. "They are saying, that the Dragon Warrior is so powerful, that he could beat you with ease. Already it is causing such a stir amongst the population that it's everywhere. Of course, a lot of people refuse to believe it, but there is no doubt that there are some who believe it. They eagerly await the day that they can drag you from your throne"

Yi didn't say anything for a while, making them all very nervous.

Then he did something unexpected.

He laughed.

He laughed for the first time in hundreds of years.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Holding his stomach, until tears exactly started coming from his eyes.

It took him quite a while to calm down.

That Turtle really know how to entertain him.

"Do you know wh I haven't concurred China yet?" He suddenly asked.

Nobody could say anything, for fear it was the wrong answer.

"In the beginning, it was because China was the only one that did not offend me when my Empire was just a mere country," He said. "But as I lived on, I realized life had become quiet boring for me. How easy would it be for me to take over that Country? There is no challenge. I've got everything I've ever wanted. I have so much power at my finger tips that my thrust for power has long since died out. All I want right now, is a good battle"

 _A good battle?_ A lot of thought, that was pretty much impossible.

"Just a battle where I can go all out," Yi said. "I want a battle where I am not sure, if I can win. A battle where my life is actually in danger. If I can experience such a battle, I will happily walk off my throne"

And everybody believed him.

The Emperor had been alive for far too long, the man was the very peak of an existence, he was the envy of everyone.

They were all very aware that there will always be people who were eying the throne, how many people have tried to murder a member of the Royal family, just to create confusion and use that to squeeze their way inside?

They could tell, he was sick of ruling, but the problem was, there was no one currently in the world who could fight him at his very best, even spar with him when he got serious.

Yi was also the power that held the Empire together.

He may be roofless and not afraid to get bloody, but nobody who was eyeing the land would dare find trouble with him in the room.

And who out of his descendants was capable and powerful enough to take the throne?

"Let them continue to gossip," He said. "If it turns out this rumor is true then it's a win for me but if it turns out to be false, it's still a win for me. Take the most promising stealth experts, currently in training and have them spy on Oogway or anybody connected to him. If they can spy successful without being noticed, I will declare them one of the best stealth experts in the land. They will become one of my personal information squad"

"Yes, your majesty," They all said.

They were getting paid way more than the rest.

"You may all leave," He said.

"Yes, your majesty," They all said, disappearing.

The next few days there was quiet a buzz amongst those who were known for their stealth, countless people rushed to China, chasing the opportunity to become rich, they all thought this would be a super easy.

They were wrong.

So, very wrong.

It was the first time, many of them, had encountered a Chinese Master of Kung Fu.

It was the first time, they had encountered somebody like Oogway.

Several were captured but they didn't even need to talk for the Turtle to know who they were.

The Turtle know fully well that the Jing Empire was watching him, as long as Yi Jing did not get up from his throne, he had nothing to fear.

But those spying, did not even need to be close to the Turtle to hear that Shifu, another Master of Kung Fu who was extremely close to Oogway, first student named Tai Lung had been caught trying to get the Dragon scroll and was currently being shackled in Chorh-Gom Prison.

Nobody thought, it was important to get an image of the student and show it to Yi, leaving Tai Lung bound for so many years.

Then the day, the Dragon Warrior was supposed to be picked, arrived.

Yi easily controlled a spy from his throne, who was there, looking through their eyes wanting to get the full picture, the whole of China seemed to have arrived and the place was jam packed, the roof was the only place that wasn't crowded.

Yi was very much aware that Oogway know he had watching him, even if he wasn't there in body.

Yi had to clap when the 'Furious Five' appeared, each of them skilled enough to be very highly ranked in a Jing martial arts school.

However, he was soon bored watching them show off until Oogway finally picked one, from his sources, he was told everybody was expecting the tiger called 'Tigeress' to become the Dragon Warrior.

The tiger had moves but she was nowhere near the level of any of his descendants.

Then it finally happened, Ooway stepped forward getting everybody to stop, but Yi wasn't paying attention to that, he was paying attention to the chair that had a bunch of fireworks attached to it, coming down from above.

How can people not hear the screaming slowly growing louder?

Then the chair came down and everything want upper side down as a cloud of dust erupted from the impact.

The Furious Five immediately went into battle mode, soon the smoke cleared but to everybody shock they found out.

 **Oogway's finger was out.**

The finger was pointing at something.

No.

Someone.

Everybody eyes slowly widened including Yi own.

The person who Oogway was pointing to was not Tigress but a fat Panda.

A white and black stripped Panda!

That Panda was the Dragon Warrior!

 _The most powerful people in the world were still Panda's._

And scene!

Next chapter, Yi keeps tabs on the Po who is seen as stupid and of no threat. Along the way he hears about Tai Lung escape and requests an image, only to discover it was the Leopard he met in a bar some years back. Yi decides to help Tai Lung from the great beyond. Please Review/fav and follow!

 **PS. Would you be in interested in reading the next chapter before anybody else? Become a P.A.T.R.E.O.N. and stand out amongst the crowd. The higher you pledge, the higher the perks will be. Take for example if you pledge 3 dollars, you'll be the first to read every chapter I put out across ALL my stories!**

 **If your interested, my P.A.T.R.E.O.N name is 'Chachingmel'. Let's get this story finished together.**


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Part of the explosion. I didn't realize I haven't posted on this site. Sorry about that.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Enjoy!

Yi, through the eyes of his loyal subjects watched the complete train wreck that was the Dragon Warrior, Po.

However, unlike everybody else around the Panda, he know that the Panda could eventually live up to his potental.

Wasn't he himself, living proof of how terrifying a Panda could be?

A Panda took over the entire world and was an existence that all of the Grand Master's in China, feared.

So why couldn't this Panda, be the same as well?

While he watched, he learnt many thing's like how Po was adopted by a bird who he wouldn't mind, been served to him with melted butter on the side.

A Panda in a noodle shop?

The concept wasn't that strange to him since he remembered fondly the hours he spent cooking in that kitchen back at his old Temple.

However it was clear to him that Po did not want to take up his adopted father's business and was more interested in learning martial arts.

Judging by his figurins.

Everybody learns in different ways, he would personally know this, unfortunately Master Shifu didn't seem to know this.

However, when he recieved word that Shifu's previous student had busted out of prison and was coming to claim what he thought was his, his interest was peaked.

However when he saw Tai Lung making his way to the Temple, he realise that he was the Leopard that he spoke to at a bar, years ago.

Why did he not know this?

So his first action was reasonable.

He called the infomation officer in charge of that region to explain to him why, their head needed their body.

Ch 16: The Reincarnation of Tai Lung

Keek Mujein, a small wolf wearing a flowery Kamono was absolutely terrified.

She was in charge of reporting anything in a certain area of the country to the Jing Empire and in exchange, she was paided pretty well.

However, she did not expect to ever meet anybody that was so high up, especially the Emperor of all people.

Even in China, she had heard horror stories about what the Emperor did when he felt like somebody was either wasting his time or was not being completely honost with him.

There was also stories about how a good portion of those dead ended up on his dinner plate.

She did not want to be his next meal!

So she quickly rushed without taking anything with her, she travelled by the ship provided to her by the Emperor himself.

However, although the ship was luxurious and fast, it took her four day's to get to where she needed to go and she didn't even have time to check into a hotel when she landed.

She did not dare to keep the Emperor waiting.

However, those around her ignored her nerves and gave her a place to shower and freshen up, and she was soon handed clean clothes by people who were already preparing to drag her corpse away.

Then she was lead to what could only be called a palace, a palace so big and expensive looking that even she was tempted to steal a tiny bit or two, even though she wasn't a thief.

She was sure having a small piece would have her set for life.

Then she was taken inside the palace by scary looking guards and was awed by the inside.

It wasn't everyday that you were invited to the Jing Palace, after all.

Many would envy her but all she could feel was nothing but extreme fear as she was then lead to a grand pair of double doors and a guard told her to wait in front of it, before he want in, himself.

"Your mejesty, Keek Mujein is here" The guard said.

"Send her, in" said, a voice that was far away but they could all somehow hear it, which sent shivers down her spine.

The guard came back and gave her the okay to go in.

Keek first instinct was to run but she managed to gather courage and walk through those doors, plus even if she did run, she know she wouldn't get very far.

Instantly she was amazed by the collums and the strip of carpet that greeted her when she came in, it was made of very fine silk that she would never be able to afford in her lifetime.

However, she quickly realised she was not alone.

There were people stationed at the side as she want further down.

All of them dressed in very posh and fancy clothing, each of them wearing expressions of arrogance and disgust at the sight of her.

She was sure she was in the room full of the elites of the Empire.

Each one of them could most likely buy and sell her a hundred times over.

And at the end of the strip of carpet, was the man who had concurred the world and made countless people fear the mere name 'Jing'.

The Jing Emperor.

"That's as far as you go." Yi said.

Keek immediantely stopped, and got down on her knees, she did not dare raise her head until she was given promission to do so.

She could feel the eyes of the elite, roaming her mockingly.

She wanted to growl.

She was postive that if they were in her position they would have relieved themselves on the spot from fear.

She could feel a powerful gaze on her and she failed to will herself to stop quivering from fear.

After what seemed like eternality, she heard.

"You are allowed to raise your head" Yi said and she did so.

She finally got a good look at the Emperor.

The first thing, she thought was how the romours of the Emperor being a Panda were in fact true.

However, she know, she couldn't think of him as just a typical Panda.

For one thing, the Panda in front of her was a healthy weight, his fur completely fluffed and groomed, he wore the fanciest pair of clothes she had ever seen in her life and on his chest engraved in pure gold and precious gems was the word 'Jing'.

But his eyes.

Those weren't the eyes of a typical Panda.

It felt like he was looking deep within her soul and any tempts to hide was futile, he would pick up a lie instantly.

She willed herself to not to crumble at the sight of those eyes.

Those eyes seemed to have seen it all and was looking at something normal people could not see.

However what happened next had her shocked.

"How was your trip?" Yi said.

"Huh?" Keek said.

The elite suddenly looked amused, Yi was actually pretty easy going and was only scary when provoked.

"U-Um, it was great?" Keek said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's good" Yi said, "I did wonder if I should have sent you a more luxurious ship however, I didn't want to sacrisfise speed for luxury."

Huh?

The Emperor wasn't that scary.

Keek was amazed.

"So I'm sure, you know why you were called here" Yi said, getting her to nod. "I would like to know why I wasn't given an image of Tai Lung, the former student of Master Shifu"

The question had come!

"W-Welll, your h-" She began, her eyes shifting way.

"Look me in the eye when you speak " Yi injected.

"YES!" She said, sweating and moving her eyes back, before taking a deep breath and saying.

"Well, your majesty. I didn't think it was important to provide an image of Tai Lung because Tai

Loung had been in prison for so many years, that everybody was certain that he would not be able to escape. He was a student who was only famous in name only, there was no record of him interacting directly with the Empire unlike the Furious Five who have fought with people, associated with the Empire."

She hoped that it would be enough to keep her head.

Yi eyes bore into her own and she wanted to run and hide.

Thankfully it was enough.

"Then the blame falls to me then" Yi said, shocking everybody in the room. "I did not tell anybody that I had come in contact with the lepard and should have sent somebody to do a search."

Wait.

The Emperor came in contact with Tai Lung!?

Everybody was stunned to realise this, didn't that mean a student of a person who was greatly against the Emperor had a powerful connection to it?

The irony!

If the Emperor wanted, Tai Lung would have never been locked up in the first place or he would be freed within minutes.

However, it was too bad.

Tai Lung was now dead, done in by the Dragon Warrior who nobody believed in.

"It's a shame that he was caught. I would have pulled strings." Yi said, of course he heard that the Lepard had tried to steal the Dragon Warrior Scroll shortly after their meeting. "Now that he is dead, it makes it harder to help him."

Wait.

Help him?

Everybody picked up on that.

"Keek Mujein." Yi said, suddenly addressing her. "You may go"

"Yes, your majesty" She said, more then happy to leave.

Yi soon ordered somebody to retreive something that Tai Lung once owned or touched.

It wasn't hard since the Leopard went on a rampage not too long ago.

Yi was handed none other then the goose named Zeng, who was the cause of Tai Lung escaping prison in the first place.

Zeng was absolutely terrified when he was suddenly kidnapped once again and blind folded.

When the blind fold was off, he was terrified to find himself in the middle of a very weird symbol and in front of him was a very thin Panda, in commoners clothes.

However he did not have time to be shocked, because the Panda suddenly placed his paw on his head and said. "Your life will end with meaning"

Wait.

MY LIFE WILL END!?

Zeng started to struggle like crazy but it was too late for him, Yi was already doing the necessary movements and soon his conciousness vanished, leaving his body just sitting up right.

Then Yi very soul jumped out of his body and flow up.

Right into the portal between the living and the dead.

Yi without fear crossed over to the otherside and immediantely the realm know he had entered it.

For a Grand Master of Martial Arts, the realm would have welcomed him with open arms but it was alerted to the countless souls that was screaming for Yi to pay the price for killing them.

The realm turned dark and those soul's that could not get close usually, were renewed and were heading straight for him, intent on destroying his soul or stopping him from every leaving.

However Yi was not worried.

"Who do you think I am?" He said, "I've kept you all at bay for hundreds of years, do you think that was the only thing I learn't to do in that time frame?"

The spirits were confused, however Yi started glowing, fear overwelmed all of them.

They started to run but it was too late, Yi crashed right into them and countless souls heard them scream as they were erased from existence.

Those who were dead were amazed by the scene and were equally amazed by the thin panda in common clothes.

Now to find the Soul.

There was another reason why Yi had given Tai Loug that Jade.

It also had the effect of imprinting on the soul.

He instantly know exactly where he was and began to run at speeds that would have shocked all China Grand Master's of Kung Fu.

"Woah, who is that Panda?" Said, one dead person, many were absolutely shocked.

They didn't know that a Panda could be so quick and agile.

Wasn't this going against the laws of nature?

Yi soon abandoned running and flow, he had no time for sightseeing and soon came to a rock that was floating in the air, on that rock was a familiar Lepoard who was clearly very depressed.

And who could blame him?

The thing that he had worked his whole life for and even betrayed for, was completely blank and the true meaning seemed to come out of a fortune cookie!

He didn't have the strength to even try to come back.

Yi landed right in front of the surprised Leopard.

At the same time Grand Master Oogway had been alerted to his presence, what alarmed him even more was finding out that Yi Jing was not dead.

"Who the hell are you?" Tai Lung said, shocked at the sight of a thin panda landing with some serious grace.

"Somebody who can bring you back." Yi said.

"If thats even possible, why should I even bother?" Tai Lung said, bitter. "I have nothing left. The thing I worked so hard for and even was willing to betray, was nothing but a piece of paper. The true secret was believing in yourself. Are you serious?"

Of course he felt scammed.

"Then why do you have to be the Dragon Warrior?" Yi said, surprising him. "Do you remember the Jade I gave you? The offer is still there."

"That was you!?" Tai Lung said, he had made sure nobody know about that Jade, so that meant the only one who could possibly know about it was the person who gave it to him in the first place..

"Yes, that was me" Yi revealed. "The Jing Empire is still waiting for you. A fighter of your caliber, will be welcome. The Jing Empire maybe be younger then China however it can teach you thing's beyond your dreams. Do you think, the Empire was built on motivation alone? We are the strongest force in the world"

And the more Tai Loung thought about, the more he thought he was correct.

Po, right now, was nowhere near ready to go up against a whole Empire or even a member of the Jing Family.

He had heard romours that every member was a Master of Kung Fu who reached that title at a genius age.

Could Po compete with that?

Especially when they were the pillars of a whole Empire?

China may be free but even he know they were all constantly living in fear of the Empire deciding to take over.

Wasn't it better to side with the winning side?

Screw Shifu.

"Yeah, right" Tai Lung said, before Yi offered a helping hand.

Tai Lung took it.

The moment he took it, they both dissappeared and were transportanted into the land of the living.

Meanwhile both Master Shifu and Grand Master Oowgway felt something terrible just happened.

Yi soul went back into his body and he instantly ordered somebody to change him into more suitable clothes while Tai Lung body entered the 'sacrifice'.

The goose, did not even have time to scream as Tai Lung took over his body and the body began to shift to accompany it's new host, the Goose soul was forced out of it body and sent to the land of the dead automatically.

By the time the process was over, there was no goose in the middle of the room instead there was a Leopard.

Tai Lung stood up, tasting his new body and laughing.

It was good to be back.

"Welcome to the land of the living. Tai Lung" Said, a voice snapping him out of the joy, what Tai Lung saw next was a complete shock.

It was the Panda that he had met but Yi was no longer dressed in normal clothes bit in clothes fit for a King.

What Tai Lung eyes immediantely zoomed in on was the clear symbol for 'Jing' engraved on the his clothes on his chest area in fine gold and precious materials.

"Allow me to finally introduce myself" Yi said, "My name is Yi Jing. The Emperor and Founder of the Jing Empire"

It wasn't every day that Tai Lung was dumbfounded.

And scene!

Next chapter, Tai Lung pledges his loyalty to the Jing Empire in front of millions before being sent to protect a member of the Jing Family, who makes him realise that his skill level that he was always so proud of, was not even enough to call himself a Royal Guard. The world is a lot bigger then he realised. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
